Haterville High
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE. A school for disorderly teens, that’s what the parents say at least. But to the Swan sisters and the Cullen brothers it was pure hell. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya! **

**Well My Friends & I Were Talking During Lunch And This Happened. **

**So Today Caitlyn and Katelyn Came Over, We Wrote, And Wrote Some More. **

**No-Stop Typing Until She Left. It Was Crazy.**

**My Laptop Died Maybe Twice. (HEHE) **

**Anyway, Enjoy This We Worked Very Hard On It. Enjoy!**

**- Denver, Caitlyn, & Katelyn**

**Summary: A school for disorderly teens, that's what the parents say at least. But to the Swan sisters and the Cullen brothers it was pure hell.**

* * *

**Haterville High**

**Chapter One- Triple the Fun**

"Dad this is so unfair," Isabella Swan complained pouting in the car.

"Bella, you are the only one complaining. Alice and Rosalie aren't complaining." Charlie pointed out.

"That's cause she's a wimp." Rosalie smirked looking out the window of the car.

"Rosalie Jane Swan cut it out." Charlie demanded.

"Geez Dad, take a chill pill."

"I won't Rose. Not when I had to leave work early because I get a call from school saying that one daughter got caught making out with some guy, another is in the office for cursing out the teacher and the other was smoking behind the school!" Charlie screamed. "Do you know what your mother's going to say when I have to call her for this?"

"Daddy please no." Alice begged from the backseat.

"Girls, this isn't fair to me you know? Being called out of work at least three times a months to get one of you out of a mess. I can't do it."

"Dad,"

"No Bella!" Charlie screamed as they sat in the car out side of the house. "The three of you, up to your rooms now."

"Dad," The triplets said at once.

"Girls go."

"Charlie we can't send them there, they aren't that bad." Renee yelled.

"Renee do you see what they're doing? They're out of control, grounding doesn't work, and taking things away doesn't work!" Charlie screamed. "I'm the one doing all the parenting right now while you're out there with that new family, while your daughters are wanting your attention. I say what to do with them."

"Fuck you Charlie." Renee screamed over the phone.

"You come deal with them then. I can't do it anymore."

"I can't just drop everything because they need me Charlie." Renee said. "I got my family here to take care of."

"Oh just like you dropped everything and left them, three innocent six-year-olds because you didn't feel like being a mother, huh? Just like that Renee?"

"I was young Charlie; a twenty-four-year-old shouldn't be a mother of a set of triplets. I needed to breathe." Renee calmly said. "I needed to find me."

"And you did in another guy's arms, totally forgetting about the three daughters you have here."

"I can't just drop everything and fly to Phoenix."

"Every normal mother would. They would put the heath and well being of their kids in front of anything." Charlie said, "Now I've got to go deal with MY daughters." Charlie said hanging up the phone.

"Dad," Alice asked walking down the stairs from where she and the other two where sitting listening to their father scream over the phone.

"Not now Alice. I need to make some arrangements for you, Bella and Rosalie."

"We don't want to go anywhere dad." Alice complained. "We like it here in Phoenix, we don't want to leave." Alice cried. "Don't make us go to Mom's, please don't daddy. She doesn't treat us like those other ones she has now. I don't want to go there." As soon as Renee left Charlie, to raise three girls she moved on. Her family now consisted of her new husband and their two sons. Nothing ever to do with her daughters.

"Alice," Charlie said as his shoulders dropped. "I could never send you girls there for a while. I'll miss my girls to much."

"Thank god. But daddy I want to stay here."

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to curse out your teacher!"

"She was being rude so I just talked back, nothing bad."

"Think again Alice," Charlie said running his hand threw his hair. "Girls get down here!"

"What are you going to do with us?" Rosalie asked quietly as she took a seat on the couch.

"Well since your mother rather not deal with you girls anymore, and I don't think I can deal with this crap anymore. You girls are going to that school for disorderly teens."

"Dad you are over reacting." Bella complained.

"Isabella you where caught making out with some boy into the janitor's closet." Charlie said. "That's not normal teenage behavior. I don't care if your mom thinks this normal behavior. This isn't."

"We'll change I promise." Rosalie said, "Please dad."

"You should have the first time they caught you smoking." Charlie hissed. "I'll loose my job if you girls keep getting called down to the office. You'll start sometime this week so get packing; you are on your way to Forks, Washington."

* * *

"I can't pay you guys out of it this time!" Carlisle said walking back and forth in front of the couch that sat his three teenaged sons.

"Relax Carlisle." Esme reminded him. "Breathe."

"I don't think there is anything I can do this time, Esme. They burned down the school gym!"

"Okay so maybe that was a little out of control- but it's a normal teenage boy thing."

"No this is not normal, normal is them breaking bones always not burning things."

"Dad I had nothing to do with this." Emmett stated putting his hands up in defeat. "I was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Jerk," Edward murmured.

"Edward," Esme warned her oldest son. "All three of you stop it."

"What made you decide to burn the school gym down?"

"It wasn't really decided to do so, mom." Jasper said. "It kind of just happened like that."

"How?" Carlisle asked. "How did I end up with a phone call at three in the morning from the police station saying my sons where caught lighting the school gym on fire?"

"He dared me!" Jasper said pointing to Edward.

"Why do I always get blamed for everything?" Edward complained.

"Maybe because you always do something." Emmet said.

"Boys right now is really a bad time to start fighting." Esme warned. Esme always stayed calm when something happened with her boys- as she puts it. It was a trait she picked up that help. "Just tell us what happened?"

"Let's just say we got bored and decided to sneak out." Jasper started. "The one thing lead to another and Emmet kind of lit the gym on fire."

"Kind of?" Carlisle asked, "The whole damn building is gone Jasper."

"We really didn't mean for it to get that far dad." Emmet said.

"And what was with all the beer bottles you three where trying to hide?"

"Dad, it was one time. It will never happen again." Edward promised.

"Well to bad. I don't care what happens things are changing immediately." Carlisle yelled. "Pack a bag boys, you're heading to boarding school."

"No way!" Emmet stated. "I didn't do anything. I just got pulled into it by them."

"Em, enough." Carlisle yelled. "I can't get you out of this thing this time. The officer said jail or the boarding school and I don't think you three want to go to jail."

"But I didn't do anything, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time thanks to the dumb asses."

"Emmet Calvin Cullen cut it out now! I'm done with the late night break outs of the house, the drinking and doing things that you shouldn't be. I bailed you boys out five times in the last three months! It has to stop."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to pay the damn school fifty thousand dollars to fix the gym." Carlisle screamed.

"Calm down remember what the doctor said." Esme reminded. Sure she was mad, she lost her beauty sleep to this, but they where acting like normal teenage boys- or so she thought. "Not to get too stressed out, it isn't good for your heart."

"Dad come on, be reasonable now." Edward said. "It was one little mistake."

"Edward, I wouldn't start." Jasper whispered.

"That's a good idea Jasper. All of you upstairs now. Later we are having a long discussion."

* * *

"Girls, it sure is going to be quiet around here now." Charlie smiled.

"Oh dad don't worry. We know you have your girlfriend and the dog." Alice smirked.

"Oh what am I going to do with out my sarcastic one?" Charlie said hugging Alice. "Okay, I want you girls to have a good flight and there will be someone to pick you up when you get there."

"Dad," Bella said.

"Yea Bells?"

"I don't really want to go, mostly with these two."

"Baby girl," Charlie laughed. "I think you can last two hours with them. Behave understand me?"

"Got it." Rosalie answered pulling Alice closer to her. Alice and Rosalie where the closest out of the triplets, Bella got left out a lot but she didn't mind. Being alone was peaceful to her.

"I love you three so much, that's why I'm doing this okay?" Charlie said.

"Yeah dad we know." Alice said rolling her eyes as Charlie pulled them into a hug.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Bye dad." All three girls said walking towards their gate.

"Bye girls." Charlie frowned he knew it was for the best, it was just hard.

* * *

"Mom can't you change his mind? I really didn't do anything." Emmet complained.

"Emmet if I could I would, but I can't. Your father's made up his mind already and nothings going to change that." Esme said.

"Then why didn't he come? He's the one sending us away."

"Edward please just stop it, you know he's a busy man."

"To busy to tell his own kids goodbye." Edward harshly said..

"Guys don't take it out on him, okay? He's just upset with everything going on."

"Yeah right, he just wants to get ride of us, mom. It's typical dad." Jasper said.

"Boys." Esme said. "Don't take this out on your father. Okay? He's doing what he thinks is best for you three and I seem to think the same thing."

"That's cause he brain washed you." Jasper shrugged with a sideways smirk.

"Jasper cut it out okay?" Esme laughed. "Now behave and maybe you can come home after this year?"

"Aye Captain." Emmet laughed walking over to the gate, not even saying good by to his mom.

"Emmet Calvin Cullen." Esme yelled.

"By mom." The three smiled pulling their mother into a bear hug, before walking towards the gate.

This was going to be some interesting year.

**

* * *

****Okay so that's chapter one? **

**How did turn out?**

**Don't worry it's going to speed up a bit, **

**We Already Wrote Chapter Two And Three In Lunch Yesterday. **

**I just have to get them typed up.**

**Please Review- It's our their first story (Denver has a lot of OTH stories on here)**

**Enjoy It!**

**-Den, Kate, Caitlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so we officially love you guys : )**

**This is Denver writing this- since she is the only one with an account here. ****But Kate and Caitlyn Say Big Thanks!**

**OH GOODY! ****I just got home from school and opened my email.**

**I feel loved. **

**-Den, Kate and Caitlyn**

**PS: Chapter Three May Take Some Time.**

**We Have A Huge English Report & Global Studies Project. **

**Maybe Give Us Two To Three Days. Maybe Less. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"This was going to be a year of hell." Rosalie complained as they got up the next morning. "Who the hell starts school by eight?"

"That's when we started at home dumb blonde." Bella said sitting at her desk. She was able to bring her laptop, thank god, her only connection to normal civilization and old friends.

"Dork." Rosalie muttered walking to her suitcase.

"You seriously can't be wearing that Bella, sweatpants and a tee-shirt, come on?"

"The evil pixie is up." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I am not a pixie!" Alice complained, screaming. She was used to be called a pixie, thanks to her height, her short brown hair sticking out in every direction and her overly happy attitude. Some may just call her plain old strange. "I just short okay?"

"Whatever you say." Rose laughed rolling her eyes again- something she did very often.

"You might want to find something to wear Alice." Bella laughed. "And yes I am going to wear this. What's the difference? It's school."

"Because you need to look nice, at least change into jeans and take your ponytail out?"

"I'm fine the way I am Alice." Bella said rolling her eyes. Being the youngest of the group of three had its perks and disadvantages. Perks being that she has her father raped around her finger, or so she thought. Disadvantages are that she has the older sisters to pick on her non-stop.

"Alice just leave her alone okay?" Rose said standing up. "It gets annoying after awhile."

Rosalie, Alice and Isabella (preferably Bella), the Swan triplets. When they came screaming into the world Rosalie first followed by Alice and Bella, no one could believe they where triplets. One, Rose had blond hair, Alice straight and brown, and Bella curly and brown. As they grew up their personalities differ.

"What are you going to do about it druggie?" Alice smirked.

"At least I'm not a slut."

"I'm a secrete slut. Bella's the slut. She and that dude of the week got caught doing something in the janitor's closet." Alice smirked again.

"Will you two shut up already?" Bella screamed trying to read her email.

Hey Bells,

I know you really didn't want to go to this school, but it's for the best.

You know I love you Baby Girl, right?

Keep the faith and you all will come home before you know it.

It's way to quiet around here with out you three.

Email back whenever you want.

I'm always here.

Love you to the moon and back.

-Dad.

"Slut shut it." Alice warned and to think they all use to get along, like be best friends.

"I'm gone. See you two later." Bella screamed slamming the door shut right behind her.

* * *

"This is your fault asshole." Emmett complained sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds he shares with Jasper.

"How is this my fault, I didn't tell you two to follow me." Edward said. "You two just don't have a life on Sunday nights."

"If I remember correctly you are the one that woke us up."

"Will you two give it a break?" Jasper complained. "I'm trying to sleep, ya know?"

"So sorry sleeping beauty." Edward laughed climbing off his bed, dressed and ready to go already. He couldn't sleep last night. Not knowing what was going to bring them.

"I'm off. You two better get dressed soon. Hell starts in an hour."

"Wake me up in forty minutes." Jasper mumbled.

* * *

"Great History." Bella said rolling her eyes as she walking into the school. Her worst class at eight in the morning. She was going to need a large cup of coffee after this.

"Have a great three day break, students?" The teacher Mr. Keller stated with a smile plastered on his wrinkly face as he brushed his hand threw the white mossy hairs on top. Getting sighs in response he continued. "Well it seems we got two new students joining us in this class for this year. Everyone make sure you say hello to Edward and Isabella."

"Please call me Bella." Bella whispered, she hated the name Isabella, it just made her shutter.

"Well then welcome Bella students." Mr. Keller smiled. Pervert. "Mr. Black so happy you decide to sleep in my class as always. Maybe you should share what we have been doing for the past week?"

"Um…" 'Mr. Black said.

"Jacob pay attention next time." Mr. Keller said hitting Jacob's desk before walking towards the chalkboard.

"That was hell." Edward whispered to himself walking out of the room.

"Tell me about it." Bella smirked.

"Where you off to?"

"Chemistry." Bella complained.

"Me too." Edward smiled. "Want to walk together?"

"Sure." Bella shrugged as they made their way down the hall and out the middle door following the bundle of students. "So what got you sent here?"

"Burned down the school gym while I was drunk with my two younger brothers." Edward smiled. "It was fun at the time until we got arrested and my dad sent us here. 'I can't bail you out this time.' Or so he says."

"Ouch." Bella laughed. "Let's just say my dad got a little angry that he was called to my school."

"So what did you do that was so bad?" Edward wondered.

"Got caught in the janitor's closet with my boyfriend for the second time, my one sister Rose got caught smoking behind the school and my other sister Alice cursed out her teacher."

"Your family is…wow." Edward said taking it all in.

"It was this or probably being sent to live with my so called mother. Something no one wanted." Bella shrugged. "So if my sisters are insane, how about yours Mr. Edward?"

"Jasper and Emmett are weird, all around insane. My dad is a workaholic who would do anything to get us away from 'ruining his image.' My mom on the other hand is someone who just can't say no."

"Oh fuck it's cold here." Bella complained wrapping her arms around her tiny frame. Since living in Phoenix her whole life she really didn't have any warm close. Maybe a pair or two of jeans and sweats, but nothing to keep her absolutely warm.

"We kind of are in Washington you know." Edward laughed taking off his sweatshirt. "Here, wear mine. I'm kind of hot."

"I couldn't do that." Bella shuttered. "Fine." Bella laughed getting a smile from Edward as she pulled on the sweatshirt. "Great the pixie is with us."

"Oh Bells is that any way to treat your older sister?" Alice smirked wickedly.

"By two minutes." Bella mumbled. "Edward meet my one sister Alice, Alice this is Edward."

"Oh great look who finally made it out of bed." Edward laughed watching Jasper and Emmett walking into the room.

"All we need is Rose and it will be like the new kids on the block." Alice laughed.

"Jasper, Emmett meet, Bella, Alice and Rose." Edward said as they all took seats in the back row.

"Everyone calm down." Dr. R said walking into the classroom books in hand. "Take your seats. We have Chemistry to learn."

"Dr. R why do we have to learn about Chemistry?" A boy from the middle of the room asked.

"Good question Seth," Dr. R said. "Why don't we get started and find out for ourselves?"

"But that's boring."

"Any more opinions?" Dr. R said. "Good now let's get started."

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter two?**

**Huh, we really don't like it too much **

**But it's a good start for our story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WE LOVE THEM!**

**-Den, Kate and Caitlyn.**

**Thank You To, **

**Silly Rabbit( Ashley Our Bestest), ****ash farliy, xoMrsCullenox, **

**iluvtherollingstones, phlowergirl, and BlackDeathAngel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Party Peeps!**

**This is we again here with an update for you. **

**Oh how we love you guys :)**

**Thanks So much for the reviews!**

**Anyway enjoy, here's chapter three!**

**-Den, Kate and Caitlyn.**

**PS: Most Of The Teachers Are Our Teachers At Lata! **

**Hehe. They're Evil.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Bella's got a boyfriend. Bella's got a boyfriend!" Alice smirked cheering out loud as they sat in their dorm. School had been anything but interesting, classes where exactly like at their old school- boring and dumb.

"Alice can you please just drop it? I'm not dating Edward." Bella said for the millionth time, rolling her brown eyes in the process. Sometimes Alice's "pixie" attitude annoyed her to death. "God, can't you get that through your head?"

"Then why are you wearing his sweatshirt still?" Alice smirked.

Why was she wearing his sweatshirt still?

"Because I was cold and I forgot to give it back. Where's Rose?"

"I think she's with that brother of your BF's or something. Who cares?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She doesn't give it a rest does she?

"Oh come on Bells, I can tell he like's you by the way he was talking and looking at only you at lunch and I know for certain that you like him. You haven't smiled this much in a while." Alice smiled. She was happy for Bella. Bella needed someone to rely on in her life, so be it if it's a boy.

"I got to go." Bella smiled. "Meeting Edward and Jasper. Want to come?"

"Sure." Alice shrugged, it was hang out with her loser sister or be by herself.

"Hey Girls." Edward smiled pulling Bella into a hug. "Sorry about Jasper, he kind of followed since Emmett isn't there to annoy."

"No problem." Bella whispered with a giggle. She loved being in Edward's arms. She felt safe. "Maybe we can sneak away."

"Maybe."

"Those two are scaring me." Alice laughed.

"He always scares me. That's Eddie for you."

"Jasper I told you not to call me Eddie!" Edward screamed.

"It's funny though." Jasper laughed.

"You two have fun with that. Go find Rosalie somewhere." Bell said as Edward and her walked off together.

"Oh they are so going to make out." Alice shrieked in excitement.

"Do you think she knows we can hear her still?" Bella laughed.

"I think she does." Edward smiled grabbing Bella's hand in his as he pulled her along.

* * *

"Okay, gross!" Alice screamed as she and Jasper walked back to her dorm.

"Hi Alice." Rosalie said embarrassed moving off of Emmett.

"Nice Bro." Jasper laughed getting slapped in the back of the head by Alice. "Ouch."

"So," Emmett smiled.

"Let's go eat." Rosalie smiled grabbing Emmett's hand and pulled him out the door. "Bye."

"Look who it is." Emmett laughed pointing towards a bench where Edward and Bella where just sitting.

"Leave them alone Em, they look like they are having fun. We'll catch up with everyone tonight. Alice will probably drag us somewhere knowing her." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"So," Edward smiled pulling Bella closer.

"It's so fucking cold in this damn state." Bella shivered.

"Maybe you should have done some winter shopping before you came,"

"Alice went. I'm not really into the whole pixie-shopping spree. I will be dead by the time I get home. Trust me, once we went shopping started exactly when the mall opened and ended exactly when it closed. My dad was about to hurt her for that."

"My mom tried taking Emmett, Jasper and Me shopping once. It was the worst thing."

"Shopping?" Alice said walking up to them. "I heard the word shopping."

"Oh god." Bella laughed.

"Mom called, Bells." Rose said walking up to them.

"Do I really have to call her back?" Bella said thinking of the last time she actually saw her mom in person.

"_Mommy, Daddy?" Bella cried running out of her room, it was Christmas but she was sad. _

"_Bells?" Charlie asked. "Why are you up so early?"_

"_It's Christmas." Bella smiled. "Where's mommy?" _

"_I'll tell you when everyone wakes up." Charlie smiled._

"_Santa came!" Alice screamed. _

"_Morning Ali." Charlie laughed pulling Bella and Alice into his arms. "Now all we have to wait for is Rosie." _

"_I's up." Rosalie smiled yawning a bit. "Where's mommy? I go wake her up."_

"_Girls mommy's not here." Charlie said looking down. _

"_Where she go?" Alice asked. _

"_She went away for a while." _

"_We go too?" _

"_No Bells." Charlie said. "Mommy's probably not coming back." _

"_But it's Christmas." Alice cried. _

"_Mary Alice Swan no crying. Okay? We'll get by with out your mom." Charlie said. "It's just me and my girls." _

"_Forever daddy?" Rosalie smiled. _

"_Forever baby." _

"She is our mom if we like it or not."

"Well I don't like it." Bella said. "If she now wants to talk to me get her into a time machine and then tell her to give me a call."

"Oh I smell food." Emmett said as everyone broke out into laughter. Emmett was the silly one- goofball, Jasper was the teddy bear and Edward was the one that kept to himself. Just like Bella, Alice and Rosalie are. Bella the klutz, Alice the energizer bunny and Rosalie kept to herself and protected the ones she loved the most.

"Is that all you think of?" Jasper wondered.

"Hey, I'm a growing man. I need food." Emmett shrugged. "Cafeteria everyone?"

"Whatever." Everyone nodded along.

* * *

"So class today we are going to do something new." Mrs. Gotlib said passing out a composition notebook to everyone. "Once a week I'm going to post a new question on the board. Each week you are going to be writing an answer down. It will be a test grade ever marking period." Getting moans from each person in the class she continued till the bell rang.

"Oh great more writing." Alice complained. "It's not like I'm like miss smarty pants who is the best writer ever."

"Alice I stink at writing." Rosalie said.

"Says the girl with the thirty notebooks filled with stuff."

"They're just thinks I jot down. Nothing good enough for this."

"Family, an easy topic." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bells." Edward laughed. They all where mostly in every class together, thank god. History and Math are the only classes that it's just them.

"Edward," Bella answered. "We've got good old math class."

"Miss Smarty Pants is the only one getting an 'a' in that class."

"It's called you study Edward."

"Okay enough fighting." Alice said. "Guess what?"

"What Alice?" Rose said.

"There's a party going on tonight and we are all going."

"Alice," Jasper complained.

"It's going to be fun and we can meet new people. Oh and after class we can go to the mall."

"No mall pixie." Bella said.

"I'm not a pixie!" Alice huffed.

* * *

"I warned you about her shopping trips." Bella smiled.

"It's been three hours Alice, we skipped the last three periods of school already." Jasper complained.

"So I need to find shoes." Alice said.

"Told you."

"Alice come on. Dad gave us that credit card for emergencies only. Shopping isn't one even though you think it is." Rosalie said. "If you don't stop I'll call dad and have him cancel the card."

"Oh come on Rosie, live a little."

"Oh I do Ali." Rosalie hissed. Like Bella hated being called Isabella, Rosalie hated being called Rosie; Rose she could deal with Rosie not so much, only her dad can call her that.

"Don't call me that." Alice said.

"Then don't call me Rosie." Rosalie stated.

"Will you two just cut it out?" Bella asked, they've been fighting the whole way back to school. "I'm tired and I don't want to be here right now."

"Is little Isabella cranky?"

"Fuck you Rose."

"Girls come on."

"Jasper stay out of this." Alice screamed.

"Girls," Jasper said again louder this time. Things where getting worse between the three sisters, bitch slaps and pulling hair was going on.

"Break up this fight right now!" Principal Forman screamed catching everyone's attention. "You six my office now!"

"Come on Bells, let go of Alice's hair." Edward said pulling the girls off of each other with the help of Jasper and Emmet.

* * *

"Well all the new ones." Principle Forman said taking a seat at the desk. "Such a nice way to meet all the new members."

"Sarcastic much?" Alice snickered.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed, they where in enough trouble as it is- adding Alice's attitude to it isn't the best idea.

"Can we just get to the punishment? I have places to go tonight." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest, a pout moving on her face.

"Miss. Swan please be patient." Principal Forman said. "Well, I'm going to have to call your parents and have a conference with them and you three- it's the policy. I can't change it. Now for you three," She said pointing to the Cullen boys. "I like to think that I won't see you three in here again."

"Then can we go?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, but next time please try and break up the fight before it gets out of hand."

"Got it." Emmett answered as the other two nodded.

"Wait!" She yelled after them. "Wait outside we still have to talk about skipping class."

"Oh we were so close." Emmett frowned.

"Close but not close enough Emmett."

"Great." Bella said plopping down on her bed. "Thanks to you two for getting us suspended for two days plus two weeks of detention. Just what I want to spend the next two weeks of my life. Plus dad's coming up tomorrow. He's going to take that credit card away Alice."

"No,"

"No shopping." Rose smiled.

"Long time no see girls." Charlie laughed pulling all three of his daughter's into a hug next morning.

"Daddy!" Alice screamed with a smile.

"What did you three do now?" Another voice said. A voice they haven't heard in a while.

**Okay so there's chapter three.**

**We managed to write this one in global studies. Hehe. **

**We are trying to add on to chapter four and make it longer.**

**Drama is just starting : )**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**

**-Den, Kate & Caitlyn. **

**Thanks to: **

**Ashley (Silly Rabbit Cause We Love Her), ****MidoriGreenTea, sil, **

**and BlackDeathAngel for reviewing! Please Review : (**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're Back!**

**It's only been like a week though, hehe. **

**Anyway we're sorry about the wait. **

**School Sucks, Junior Year Is Blah!**

**We Love You Guys Though : )**

**Read and Review!**

**-Denver, Kate and Caitlyn. **

**Chapter Four**

"_Long time no see girls." Charlie laughed pulling all three of his daughter's into a hug next morning._

"_Daddy!" Alice screamed with a smile. _

"_What did you three do now?" Another voice said. A voice they haven't heard in a while. _

"Oh crap." Rosalie said.

"That's no way to talk to me girls."

"You have no right to be here." Bella smirked back.

"I am your mother."

"Sadly." Alice answered from her father's arms.

"Girls, be nice. You are already in enough trouble as it is, okay? That's the whole reason we are here." Charlie explained.

"But why is she here?"

"Cause I wanted to see if there is a way I could possibly get you girls out of this school and to come live with me in Florida." Renee smiled. It would be great to have her daughters living with her. She would love it.

"I don't want to." Bella said. "I never ever would live with you. Even if you forced me too, I would rather kill myself."

"That wouldn't help them Renee." Charlie stated being the only reasonable person in the small dorm room. "Sending them to live with you would make it worse. Alice cut it out." Charlie yelled after noticing Alice and Rosalie bickering.

"Dad, I like it here. I have friends." Rose stated.

"Oh so no more of those druggie friends then? Normal teenagers?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes normal teenagers, if there is anything normal in this crappy place. But I'm having fun. We all are, don't make us go anywhere else."

"Trust me Rosalie, I won't make you do anything like that." Charlie reinsured his oldest. "But now we have to go to the meeting. We'll be back, you three stay here."

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Alice complained pacing the floor waiting for their parents to come back. "Why couldn't we just go, seriously, we are already suspended, what else matters?"

"Alice calm down. It's only been twenty minutes." Rosalie laughed from her spot resting on Emmett. The boys had joined them about as soon as Charlie and Renee left. It's like they where waiting for them to leave. "Where the hell did Bella go, I need my coffee."

"Ouch, grumpy much if you don't get coffee?" Emmett laughed.

"Watch it." Rose warned. "Alice stop pacing you are going to make a mark on the floor."

"Grumpy pants." Emmett whispered to himself.

"Jaz," Alice asked, sitting on Jasper's lap. Everyone was paired up, one sister with one brother and so on. It was only a matter of time before Edward and Bella followed.

"Dad I don't see what the big deal is, we were just getting coffee for everyone." Bella complained walking into the room.

"So Charlie, this is how you are letting our daughters live, with boys groping them all over?" Renee stated.

"Mom, relax." Alice said standing up, off of Jasper's lap.

"We'll see you girls later." Edward smiled kissing Bella's forehead before walking out of the room followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Who where they?" Renee asked raising one eyebrow.

"Renee don't you have anything better to do then try to pick your way into our lives?"

"Mary Alice Swan don't you dare call me Renee!" Renee yelled anger rising in her body. "I'm your mother for god's sake/."

"You where nothing of a mother to us Renee!" Alice screamed back. "Dad was the one always there for us, he's been the one doing everything a mother should be doing for a daughter."

"Alice,"

"She's right." Bella finally spoke up. She needed to; it was the right thing to do. "Dad was there when we needed to go clothes shopping, he was there when we each got ready for our first dates, when we got our hearts broken by them. He was there for everything we needed our mother for and now you think you can walk right back into our lives and think everything is just dandy? It won't work like that. You left us on Christmas! Fucking Christmas, the happiest day of any six-year-olds life, but you ruined that for us. You don't even deserve to be called our mother. Renee is just fine." Bella screamed running out the dorm tears running down her cheeks.

"Bells," Charlie called after her.

"Dad let her be." Rosalie stated. "She needs to be alone. I can tell. Remember the Pixie over there, Bella and I have twin telepathy or something."

"I'm not a pixie!" Alice huffed her hands going over her chest, as a pout formed on her lips.

"Girls right now is not the time to bicker."

"You can't just let her run away like that."

"Renee don't you dare tell me how to raise MY daughters." Charlie said. "I've been raising them long enough to know what to do or what not to do."

"Well I'm not going to let my daughter run crazy around here." Renee said walking out the door.

"Daddy?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah baby?" Charlie smiled.

"I don't like that woman or what ever the witch is."

"Trust me I don't either." Charlie laughed pulling Alice and Rosalie into a hug. "I love you two, don't you ever question that."

"I know daddy," Rosalie smiled. "We love you too."

* * *

"Isabella freeze!" Renee yelled chasing after her youngest, this has been going on for about ten minutes now. "Isabella Marie Swan freeze!"

"I don't want to talk to you." Bella screamed.

"Bella,"

"Renee please."

"Isabella Marie get over here!" Renee screamed. Of course, her motherly mood was coming into affect for the three girls. "Isabella let's go." Renee said grabbing Bella's wrist.

"Let go of me Renee!" Bella screamed, by this time Alice, Rosalie and Charlie caught up to them.

"Renee get your hands off of her!" Charlie screamed. "You do not put one hand on my daughter, understand?"

"She's my daughter too, if you remember correctly."

"Yeah but you are the one who didn't even show up for the custody hearing. So they're mine now. Now get your hands off of Bella or I'll make sure you won't ever hear or see from them again." Charlie said. "Now get out of here. Why you're here, I don't even know."

"This isn't the last of me Charlie. I'm getting my girls back."

"You're fine Bella, shh." Charlie stated pulling Bella tighter into his arms trying to calm her down. "She's gone."

"Daddy?" Bella asked.

"I'm right here baby girl. Come on let's go back to your room." Charlie said lifting Bella off the ground. "I think it's best if you girls come home for the time you are suspended." Charlie said when they got to the room. "Just so I can keep an eye on you till this thing with Renee is done with."

"Dad I don't want to leave." Alice pouted. "I like it here and better yet we can have Jasper, Emmett, and Edward kill Renee if she come back here."

"No boys girls please." Charlie begged. "I have other things to worry about then what boy my daughter might have sex with."

"Well I guess you met the one Rose almost did." Alice smirked.

"Rosalie Jane!" Charlie screamed.

"Dad we didn't do anything. Don't worry about it." Rosalie shrugged. "And what where you and Jasper doing Alice, that you brought him up here?"

"Actually we where looking for you, since Edward and Bella ran off somewhere."

"We were talking dad, ask him if you want." Bella said still in Charlie's arms. She felt safe, like when you are a little kid and you hurt yourself. Her dad was always there, superhero Charlie to the rescue.

"Okay girls, watch out for each other for me," Charlie said kissing their foreheads and hugging each one. "But I have to go if I want to catch my plane back to Phoenix."

"Tell Heather we said hello." Rose smirked. Heather was Charlie's girlfriend of a while now, but he kept that part of his life away from his girls, as he calls Rosalie, Bella and Alice.

"Dad don't ask how we know, we got our ways." Alice smirked.

"Okay than." Charlie laughed. "I love you girls no matter what's going to happen with your mother. Don't you ever forget that."

"We won't dad." Bella smiled.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter four. **

**I hope you liked it, we enjoyed writing it. **

**Hehe. **

**Read & Review Please!**

**Thanks Goes to: **

**Ashley (Silly Rabbit), ****filz, bellaEl.cullen, xoMrsCullenox, ninjamouse101, we.cloned.edward.cullen, violinlover96, ema666, ****wanna.be****.bella, Kaki-chann, MidoriGreenTea, BlackDeathAngel, and Teenactress95 for reviewing! We Went From two to three reviews to twelve! Keep them coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter. **

**We had PSAT on Wednesday so we got together and wrote. **

**It's been sitting waiting to be uploaded cause we weren't too happy with it. **

**But lives got busy and so now only Kate and me, Denver, can write. **

**Caitlyn's grounded for two months : **

**Stupid progress reports. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**-Kate & Denver**

**--**

**Chapter Five**

Things where settling in for the Cullen's and the Swan's. It's been about a month since they all got sent here. Jasper and Alice are always together, and the same for Rosalie and Emmett, but Edward and Bella were another story. Of course everyone could tell they have feelings for each other, anyone could tell just by the way they look at each other. Two stubborn people are not going to make it easier.

"Jasper," Alice complained begging. "I did nothing with that Jacob dude. He's friends with Bella and was waiting for her."

"Alice he was sitting on your bed while you where in the bathroom," Jasper screamed. So he knew they where fighting over a stupid reason and he should trust her completely when she says they did nothing. "Why was he even in here? Edward would have a fit if he found out."

"Something about a school project Bella and him got stuck together for and its do tomorrow, but knowing my sister she probably did it already." Alice said shacking her head. "And even if Edward found out it wouldn't mean a thing. According to them they are still only best friends."

"Everyone knows they are more then just friends, Edward's sweatshirt is sitting on her bed."

"Duh, they're just being stubborn." Alice smiled evilly. "But Rose and I have been coming up with a plan. Come on we need to find her."

"God Alice, for once are you going to stay out of other people's problems?" Jasper laughed.

"It's my job." Alice smiled pulling Jasper by the hand towards the cafeteria knowing that's where Rose and Emmett probably where.

"Save me." Jasper begged Emmett when they got to their normal table.

"What are you two to?" Emmett asked, scared to know the truth. When it comes to the Swan girls' people usually knew it meant trouble in some sort. "Actually I don't want to know. Come on Jasper, let's go before they corrupt us too."

"If you leave me Em with the crazy pixie, your dead meat." Rosalie smirked.

"Stop with the pixie things already! I'm not a pixie!" Alice pouted crossing her hands over her chest.

"Don't worry," Jasper whispered into her ear. "I think you're a hot pixie."

"Down boy." Alice smiled whispering back. "Later."

"So why are we stuck here with you girls and your gossip?" Emmett asked. "I have better things to do you know."

"Like what Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Plenty of games I haven't defeated yet." Emmett said seriously causing everyone to laugh.

"Nerd." Jasper smirked throwing a french-fry, that he had stolen from Rosalie moments before, at Emmett's face.

"A proud nerd might I add."

"Alice come on before these two steal all my French-fries to start a food fight." Rosalie pouted protected her fries with all her might from the two childish boys she tends to hang out with, for reasons she doesn't know.

"Well I think I have a way of getting the stubborn ones together."

--

"So what do you think they are going to do now?" Bella laughed as they walked past the big picture window that centered the cafeteria, a perfect view of the Cullen/Swan table.

"Who knows anymore," Edward smiled pulling his one arm around Bella's shoulder, they fit perfect together- like they where bound to happen. The way their bodies fit as the watcher their Friday Night movie. It was awesome. "With your lunatic sisters they could be planning anything."

"True that." Bella laughed. "They get a little crazy."

"Movies at my dorm? I think we could do our project for English and I don't think those four will be looking for us for a while." Edward smiled.

"I'll grab the candy and drinks." Bella smiled walking over to the door leading into to the loud, only source of food in the whole school.

"Ten minutes. My choice." Edward smirked.

"Of course," Bella rolled her eyes. "So what are you four talking about?"

"Nothing?" Alice questioned.

"Fine, be like that." Bella laughed on the inside walking over to the snack line to get all the possible junk food and sodas she could. Lately Edward and her have been seeing Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie together, just the four of them, hanging out for a while now.

"So what are you doing baby sis? Cause I know you wouldn't eat this much junk food by yourself. That's just plan dangerous." Rosalie laughed walking up to Bella, Alice forced her of course.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Bella asked. "You never actually cared what I ever done before."

"Bells come on, for once."

"Fine, if you really want to know." Bella said. "Edward and I are having movie night as we work on our English project."

"I thought that was with that Jacob Black dude?" Rose asked raising one eyebrow.

"In his dreams. I don't think Edward would let that happen. And plus, that Jacob kind of scares me." Bella shudders. "He's obsessed."

"Tell Edward, he'll of course will kill him for you." Rose smiled hitting Bella's but playfully. "When will you two ever get together?"

"Rosalie, I don't like him like that."

"Right, Isabella." Rose smirked.

"Don't call me that, you sound like the 'evil one'." Bella shuddered. "Now I have to go."

"So what are they doing?" Alice asked as soon as Rose sat back down.

"Movies in his dorm. Boys it looks like you are going to be sleeping on the floor in our dorm tonight." Rose smiled.

"Why are we even here? It's not like we are going to be any help." Jasper complained.

"Jaz, be patent. You'll find out soon."

"But you promised me something, you can't just leave a guy hanging like this."

"Jasper, enough." Alice screamed. "Rose inform Emmett while you go get the glue and Jasper come on, we need to go find some thing to cut an electrical line."

"Glue?" Emmett asked.

"Electrical line?" Jasper said.

"Just come on."

--

"Please no more," Bella cried snuggling closer to Edward. Edward's choice of movie, Halloween, is not the best type for Bella. Scary movies and Bella Swan just don't combine well.

"Bells its almost over." Edward laughed. It was funny to see her like this.

"Edward this is not one bit funny." Bella complained. "You know I don't like scary movies."

"That's the whole point Bella." Edward said getting up to turn back on the lights thinking that would help her out a little.

"Edward why did the TV go out?" Bella asked worried, it was exactly how all those scary moves started out as. "And the lights."

"Bells don't worry." Edward said moving towards the door. "I think I know four little annoying ones who planed it."

"I'm seriously going to kill them, as soon as we get out of here." Bella pouted from now where she was sitting in the corner of Edwards's bed, a pillow wrapped tightly in her arms almost like it will protect her and save her. "Oh my go, that little bitch stole my cell phone!" Bella said putting two and two together, no wonder Rose came up to her.

"And you didn't notice?"

"Where's yours then, Mr. Sensible?"

"I lent it to Emmett cause he broke his fighting with Jasper, my mom and dad are sending new ones."

"Edward, they planed this all along." Bella complained.

"Of course they did, we are talking about our siblings. It screams them." Edward said walking over to the bed.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can play a game?" Edward answered with a question.

"Like what?" Bella said. It was dark and scary with the only light coming from the street light right outside the window.

"Poker,"

"What kind?"

"Poker with alcohol?" Edward shrugged pulling a big brown box from underneath his bed.

"A secret stash?" Bella questioned laughing a little.

"Just a hobby."

--

"What are they doing Alice?"

"Shh!" Alice yelled. "I can't hear or see."

"Either can we Al." Rose stated sitting on the bottom bed up next to Emmett. "You where the only one who is watching it."

"They're playing some drinking game it looks like. Who knew Edward had such a big stash of hard liquor."

"I was wondering what he did with that when we moved here." Jasper smiled lifting Alice so she was sitting on his lap. "To bad I didn't find it sooner."

"Jaz, get your hands away from there." Alice yelled slapping her boyfriend's hand.

"But Rose and Emmett are going at it."

"That's cause they are like bunny's Jasper, when are you ever going to get that through your mind."

"Mary Alice Swan, zip it." Rose said taking a breather from what she was doing before turning back to Emmett.

"Horny teens. Just don't do anything in front of us." Alice laughed shaking her head turning her attention back to the portable TV. "Holly crap."

--

**Haha,**

**Denver changed the ending today. **

**We like it much better. **

**Now off to do English homework,**

**Twilight quotes are calling our names. **

**- Denver & Kate**

**Thanks Goes To:**

**Ashley (of course**),**wanna.be****.bella, ****Two Hours' Traffic****, BlackDeathAngel, weatherwitch.X.x.X., Teenactress95, MidoriGreenTea, ema666, and ILove JasperHale for reviewing. We went from twelve reviews to eight, can we get some more next time? **

**We'll make you our special cookie cake. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Ya!**

**Okay so a quick update for you all!**

**This one tells you the Alice thing and it shows more the couples together. **

**Kate wrote most of it during our English class. **

**Fun class. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**-Kate and Denver**

**--**

**Chapter Six**

"Alice what?" Rose said annoyed as she pushed Emmett off of her. "What could possibly make you scream?"

"Something was thrown over the camera, a shirt maybe?" Alice said.

"Go Bella!" Emmett cheered.

"Emmett cut it out." Rose said slapping the back of Emmett's head. "Boys."

"Watch it," Emmett warned.

"Rose come on, we need to find out what they are doing!" Alice huffed pulling Rose away from Emmett before they started going at it again. "We need to sneak out, you two hide. I think they might do room checks so if they knock on the door pretend to be us please?"

"You glued us out of our room and now we have to pretend to be you when Mrs. Fantina checks to make sure you three are all in here. Man, this sucks." Jasper pouted, causing Alice to giggle kissing his pouted lips. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Fine," Alice gave in. "Come on, you two out the window first."

"Go Emmett." Rose answered.

"Why?"

"So you can catch us dumb and dumber. Now go." Rose laughed. "Boys and there dumbness."

--

"Edward," Bella complained, her breath starting to smell from the alcohol she drunk minutes before. "I'm bored. I suck at poker."

"I can tell." Edward laughed. He had maybe one or two shots; Bella on the other hand maybe had ten to fifteen. Bella drunk was the funniest thing. "Maybe you had enough of this Bells."

"More please?"

"Fine one more." How could he not give into her, he loved her as a friend and some more than that, something that he would never tell her or anyone for that. Her brown long hair he wanted to run his hands threw, her brown eyes that he can look at forever and the pout that he just wanted to kiss. "But this is the last one, okay? No more Bella. Rose and Alice would kill me if I got you too drunk."

"Nah, they won't care."

"Why?"

"Cause I caught them drunk plenty of times. Like one time Rose started to do a strip tease, I pulled her off the table."

"Okay than." Edward laughed. He only saw Rose as strong-minded and sometimes a rude bitch, never as a whore or someone that would do that.

"Can we make this game better, as in the risks." Bella smirked getting a nod from Edward. She was good at poker when she wanted to be, so this was going to be interesting. "Strip poker with the alcohol."

--

"Oh no, she didn't bring that story up!" Rose huffed in a whisper a s they stood outside the glued door, pacing back and forth. "She promised she wouldn't, ever!"

"Rose relax, she really didn't go into the details about it like you lost your shirt and skirt already for the football team." Alice shrugged.

"Alice!" Rose complained.

"My bad." Alice smiled turning back to the door.

"Rose, you did what?" Emmett asked. "Come on you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Thanks a lot bitch." Rose said staring at her younger sister, her eyes full of pain. It was a bad time in her life back as a freshman in high school, she was just making new friends and trying to fit in- like any other student new to the private school. A girl stuck in the wrong crowd; just trying to find some friends like the bad ones she made. As soon as Charlie found out it was hell.

"Come on Rose," Emmett said. "I really want to know what else you did as a freshman and sophomore."

"Great."

"Al, what was with that, telling Emmett how Rose use to be?"

"I don't know, maybe because he should know things about the girl he's dating. Now shh! I want to hear what's going on."

"Alice, leave them be. Let Edward and Bella get together on their own. If they want it they'll do it." Jasper said. "They can figure it out without our help."

"Jaz,"

"Alice come on, we caused enough trouble today then we had too." Jasper smiled. "I'll even give you a piggy back ride to your dorm."

"Fine."

"Mrs. Swan, Mr. Cullen your two are out past curfew." Principal Forman stated as he checks the boy's dorm, making sure every one is in their room with the lights off.

"We know. We just had to drop off some books from the library and then we are going to the lounge to finish our project that is due tomorrow." Jasper said, "And Alice hurt her ankle on our way back so this is why she's on my back."

"Bring her to her room and then you come back here, Mr. Cullen. It's lights out time." Principal Forman said with a smile walking away from the two.

"Yes Sir." Jasper laughed walking off.

"You are such a bad liar." Alice laughed kissing Jasper's cheek. "My bad liar."

"Thanks, I think."

--

"Rose why didn't you tell me anything?"

"That isn't me anymore Emmett, I don't want to be that anymore." Rose said. "I was a wild child, that I'll tell you, but I'm not and haven't been since I was sixteen. My dad had enough trouble raising three teenage girls was enough, but I was tired and I wanted the attention more. I missed my mom, a bitch of the one I have."

"But why Rose, hell I know you changed now and you've changed for the better. But still why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you, you wouldn't look at me like you always do Emmett."

"Rose, I don't care what you use to be, but I would like to know what you use to be like, it interests me." Emmett smiled. "So what really did you do in high school before this school?"

"Do I have to talk about it?" Rose complained. "It's a time that I like to block and never think about anymore."

"I really want to know."

"Fine." Rose said taking a seat on the grass; it will take a while for her to get it all out. She never really liked talking about the 'black hole' of her life but if Emmett wants to know, Emmett will know. "We'll it started in sophomore year, my dad sent us to some private Catholic high school thinking it will be good for us. Sophomore year really was all about finding who you are and who your true friends are, since for me I started in that school that year. I found out the hard way."

"You can do it Rose," Emmett said rubbing his girlfriend's back, "I know you can."

"I started hanging out with what was later known as the sluts; Kelsey, Maddie, Clair, Danielle and I, the five of us since day one. Everything was great I thought, I had good friends, I partied and had fun. Till my dad started get angrier and angrier at me for some reasons I don't know; he said I had an attitude problem and such, but I thought I was just plan old Rosalie Jane Swan. But something happened; at a party I got really drunk. I don't know what happened but in the morning I woke up in bed naked as anything next to no one." Rose cried. "I didn't think anything happened, but the next school day I went to school and everyone got all these pictures of my from no other then my friends. A month went by and all I had left was Bella and Alice. Then things got worse, all out of control. My dad found out from someone at his work from his daughter, he moved us immediately moved us to Phoenix. A month later everything was great till I had gotten sick, dad took me to the doctors. That's when they said those two words to me, you're pregnant."

"Rose,"

"I need to finish this, I have to get it off my chest." Rose cried even more. "My dad refused to talk to me for three weeks, he didn't know what to do, no one did. Everyone was trying to tell me to do different things. My dad said I should get an abortion, Bella said give it up for adoption and Alice said keep it- only cause she would love to shop for baby clothes. I got an abortion; I didn't know what to do or who to turn too. I just closed everyone out and turned to cigarettes and once in a while getting drunk. It got my mind off of things for a little bit. You have to promise me, you can't tell anyone."

"Rose, god. How did you go through all that?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "I had not one person there, not one. My dad tried to but he couldn't look at me, my mom- well she didn't exactly know. Then she found out cause of Alice's big mouth and threatened my dad that he'll loose custody if they found out what I was doing. My dad, Bella and Alice just left me, they wouldn't talk to me and I needed them the most those two-months and yet they wouldn't be there. God, I'm such a bad person for doing all that."

"Rose, don't you dare say that. You went through all of that on your own, you had to get it out someway."

"I killed a baby Emmett. A perfectly innocent child that would never see grow up. I wanted to keep it, but my dad I know would kill me for it, for giving up my life the dreams he has for me. I would have been the failure in his eyes. Just like I feel like now."

"Come here." Emmett said pulling Rose into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

--

"Bells,"

"No I want to play it Edward." Bella begged, a pout forming on her face and her eyebrows scrunched up matching her nose. "Come on Edward."

"Fine we'll play, but you Miss. Isabella Marie Cullen are going down!" Edward smirked.

"Kiss my ass Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Gladly."

"Then let the games begin Bella." Edward smirked again.

--

**Okay so what you think?**

**The whole Rosalie thing happened to someone we know. **

**So yeah, it was hard to write but someone's got to do it right?**

**Please review!**

**We got cookie cakes : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Party Peeps! ****It's Denver : )**

**Kate is sick at home, and Caitlyn as I said before is grounded. **

**So I updated for you all. ****Enjoy.**

**-Denver**

**Oh Yeah we have a new story out! **

**Another Twilight One with a twist, we think. **

**It's like Jon & Kate Plus Eight, sort of. **

**Read It its Called ****The More The Merrier, Right?**

**Please read and review it!**

**Thanks Goes To: Ashley, ****xoMrsCullenox, BlackDeathAngel, we.cloned.edward.cullen, ema666, weatherwitch.X.x.X., ashleyynicolex3 (that's my sisters name hehe), BlackDeathAngel, ILove JasperHale, and Teenactress95 for reviewing. You all get cookie cakes : )**

**All Nine Of You (Ashley -silly rabbit- doesn't get one Bahaa!) **

**--**

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh fuck what happened last night?" Bella said sitting up pinching the bridge of her nose as she wrapped the blue cotton sheet around her. "Edward wake up."

"Oh fuck, how much did we drink last night?" Edward groaned.

"I don't remember a single thing." Bella giggled. "Only Alice and Rose and their evil ways."

"Bells," Edward mentioned looking under the sheet. "Umm…. I think we did more then drinking. "

"Oh god." Bella cried. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They where drinking sure but it was for the fun of having a good poker game- that probably went out of control. "This wasn't supposed to be like this Edward. We did bad things."

"Bells,"

"Edward we had sex!" Bella yelled getting up with the sheet still wrapped around her looking around the small dorm room for her clothes. "Something both you and I know should not have happened like this."

"Well it happened Bells!"

"Something I don't want to happen." Bella screamed running into the bathroom attached to the dorm.

* * *

"Do you think they found the camera yet?" Emmett asked, like the night before him, Jasper, Alice and Rose where sitting around the small laptop in the girls dorm; Alice on Jasper's lap and Rose on Emmett's.

"I don't think so if they haven't noticed the lights even on yet or the door unglued." Rose smiled pointing out the obvious. "Maybe we should stop watching them, they might want some alone time to talk about what the hell they where doing last night."

"And ruin all the fun Rose?"

"Alice come on, I know you wouldn't want someone listening and watching you discuss something like this. Think about it, they had sex okay? I know you wouldn't want us talking about this."

"Girls before you start a bitch fight," Jasper said being the rational person in the group.

"Jasper you should know better then break up a bitch fight." Emmett pouted. "Bro you amaze me."

"Emmett zip it!" Rose screamed slapping the back of Emmett's head.

"What's with all the abuse towards me?"

"Cause you're an idiot." Rose said.

"If you two want to fight, then fight. Emmett come on, we should break up the fight that is going to happen between Edward and Bella." Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek as he pulled Emmett out of the room.

"Why couldn't I watch?" Emmett pouted. And to think he is the oldest is a shame, maybe the thing about him being dropped on his head was true; but who really new.

"Emmett give it up about your dreams of seeing a bitch fight." Jasper laughed pulling him out the building.

* * *

"Bella come on, you've been in there for an hour!" Edward complained banging on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Bella cried. She wanted to be alone, it was really times like these she wished her mom was there and not with her new family, but she has Rose and Alice for that.

"You want me to call your sisters?" Edward asked not getting any answer. "Bells come on, please. I'm sorry for what happened. Please talk to me."

"Get Alice and Rose." Bella whispered, barely loud enough for Edward to make out.

"What the hell did you do to her Edward?" Rose question as she and Alice stormed into their room.

"I don't know okay. We woke up and she stormed in there." Edward stated.

"Go find Jaz and Emmet. We'll get her out of here." Alice smiled.

"Tell her to call me, I want to talk to her." Edward said walking out of the room.

"Bells, come on open up. It's me and Rose." Alice said knocking on the door.

"Baby sis come on." Rose begged banging on the door.

"I don't know what to do." Bella cried opening the door. "I just, I don't know Rose. I don't know what to do."

"Bella deep breaths," Alice stated. "We don't need you in the hospital like last time."

"I just,"

"We know." Rose smiled pulling Bella into a hug. "Just calm down. Remember to breathe. Tell us what happened, or how much you remembered."

"We got drunk playing poker, then all I remember is switching to strip poker. That's all I do until I wake up."

"Okay." Alice said. "We need to get you back into our dorm, thank go for the long weekend."

"It's going to be okay baby sis, you'll get through this. You've been through a lot Bell, and we know that, but when you need to open up to us just go ahead and do so."

"First after you calm down a little Bella you need to talk to Edward." Alice stated. "He's a nervous wreck, just like you. He doesn't know what he did."

"He didn't do anything Al, I just needed time to reflect on what happened, what I know happened and what I think happened."

"Just talk to him, he thinks you probably never want to talk to him again."

"Will you two ever just get together?" Rose laughed as they walked to their dorm room. "We all know you like each other, just admit it and get together! It's driving everyone insane."

* * *

"Spill it brother," Emmett laughed, in normal Emmett nature. Emmett will always be crazy-grizzly bear- hugs Emmett, no way around that.

"Spill what?" Edward smirked, acting dumbfounded.

"Oh come on Eddie, we all know what you and the baby Swan did last night. So how was it?" Emmett asked again.

"Don't call me Eddie for the millionth time. You know I hate being called that." Edward complained. "And there is nothing going on, neither of us remember anything."

"You do know he won't give up until you tell him," Jasper smiled looking up from his cell phone- knowing him he was texting Alice or the other way around. "Rose and Alice have been making him insane. They won't tell him a thing."

"Well it's for me to know and neither of you ever to find out." Edward smirked.

"Oh come on, please Edward." Emmett begged. "You threw something over the stupid camera."

"Camera?" Edward questioned raising one of his eyebrows. "You guys put a camera in the dorm?"

"I had nothing to do with it." Jasper stated. "It was all everyone else's fault."

"Of course it was, you just wanted to make out with Alice."

"I wouldn't be talking about that right now Em, you and Rose were going at it on her bed if I remember correctly."

"Will you two just shut up?" Edward said getting annoyed more and more. "What was with camera's and you four trying to get Bella and me together? If we wanted to get together don't you think we would have by now?"

"Oh come on man," Jasper laughed. "We see the way you look at each other, you both look the same and are starting to act like the third wheel with everyone. We know you two like each other, more then friends and you know that Edward."

"So what if I like her Jaz, I screwed up big time. She'll never forgive me!" Edward yelled. "We both were drunk okay? Totally drunk, hammered. We had sex okay? Is that what you want to know Emmett?"

"Nice going Em." Jasper said rolling his eyes at his so-called older brother as Edward ran through the main courtyard at the school. "We can go back to our room now," Jasper said. "Alice texted me saying they're back in their dorm."

"Of course now we can," Emmett laughed. "Where do you think he went?"

"Bella." Jasper smiled.

"So this whole things working out, just like Alice said it would."

"Exactly like she said."

"Boys side worked." Alice whispered into Rose's ear with a smile on her face. "Okay come on Bella, up now. You need to get dressed, we need to get ready. We're all going to movie day at the boys' dorm if you like it or not you're going."

"No way Alice!" Bella screamed. "So I can see you two almost have sex with your boyfriends? I think I'll pass."

"Rose," Alice said. "Help me out, we need to get that alcohol smell out of her."

"Just go shower." Rose begged, "Anything to get her to stop. I don't think I can deal with it anymore. She gets to annoying."

"It's a perk." Alice smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she held out two towels. "Just a shower Bella, nothing more than that."

"Fine." Bella pouted walking into the bathroom. "Happy now?"

"Very," Both Alice and Rose answered smirking. As soon as the bathroom door shut and they made sure the shower was on, they snuck quietly to the door and ran down the back stairs making sure they didn't run into Edward.

"Plan Edward and Bella are going into action."

"Alice, Rose?" Edward yelled pounding on the door five minutes after they left.

"What are you doing here?" Bella pouted.

"I came to yell at your sisters for planting camera's in my room from last night."

"What?" Bella said stunned.

"Bells, maybe you should put your clothes on before I go into details about what our lovely siblings are up too."

"I'll be right back. Just make your self at home." Bella smiled grabbing the clothes Alice laid out for her with out caring what she chosen. "So what happened?"

"Our lovely siblings put a camera so they could see what was going on last night, but something happened with the camera so all they saw was the first half hour or so of our poker game."

"So the drunk poker not the other game too?"

"Only that one." Edward smiled. "Bella I want to talk to you about last night and everything."

"Edward,"

"Please Bells, just let me explain."

"Go ahead." Bella gave in, she wanted to hear what he has to say; she needed a lot of answers for her the questions running through her mind right now.

"How do I do this," Edward whispered to himself. Giving up with thinking he did the first think that came to mind. He kissed her right on her plump lips. "I shouldn't have done that,"

"Edward," Bella smiled pulling Edward closer to her for another kiss. Their lips felt perfect, like they where made for each other.

* * *

**I know, finally they get together : )**

**Haha, I made it happen for you. **

**So What You Think?**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kate's busy with band for a while **

**so we're trying to get things written during English or Global Studies- Junior year is an ass. **

**Plus I got some bad things going on right now, but I'm trying to get over them. **

**Anyone want to talk?**

**-Denver **

**Oh year please check out my New One-Shot,**

**Shadow Of The Day****, it's a Bella & Edward Story Of Course. **

**You'll Like It. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Plan Bella Edward worked!" Alice cheered dancing in circles around Rose, Emmett and Jasper who where just laughing hysterically at Alice's dance. Her 'Edward and Bella' dance consisted of her running around in circles spinning as fast as she could with out becoming dizzy and cheering at the top of her lungs. "Oh come on party poops, be excited. It worked, for once my plan worked."

"For once?" Rose laughed earning a pout from Alice. Alice's plans never seem to accomplish what they started as. For example, sneaking out to see her boy friend when she was a freshman at the first school they went to she got caught climbing out the window cause of her stupid high heel shoes.

"Don't make fun of them. You know you love my plans Rosie, everyone does."

"Dad didn't, and knowing him he wont like this."

"No dad of teenage girls like their daughters dating teenage boys." Alice laughed rolling her hazel eyes. "Now come on, let's go start movie day."

"I thought you where kidding," Jasper stated. "Emmett and I decided to go play basketball."

"You decided." Emmett pointed out. "I just want to see a chick fight. They're hot."

"Emmett," Rose laughed rolling her eyes. "Get over it."

"Just next time call me before one goes down, promise?"

"I promise Em." Rose laughed kissing Emmett's cheek. "Next time I'll call you."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled running into the dorm causing Bella and Edward to break apart from them going at it. "Edward beat it!"

"Alice," Bella complained, a pout forming on her lips.

"Call me Bells." Edward smiled kissing Bella's cheek one last time before walking out the door.

"Now that he's gone," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, don't you dare think that Alice."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, oh yes." Alice smiled pulling Bella and a chair into the bathroom.

"Rose, save me." Bella screamed.

"She finally nudged you into a makeover?" Rose smiled. Sometimes she hated her sister and sometimes she loved them; and it was times like these that she just had to laugh at them.

"Rosalie shut it." Alice warned straitening a section of Bella's hair before curling it.

"Chill Mary Alice." Rose smirked. Oh pay back is a bitch.

"I don't like that name." Alice pouted. "Alice sounds so much better than Mary."

"Alright than Mary." Rose smiled plopping down on the counter.

"If you don't stop I'll burn you with this thing." Alice smirked, evil was written all over her face as she pointed the burning hot straightener at her.

"I'll be careful, she burned me for kicking her when she was pulling my hair." Bella laughed.

"Zip it Isabella," Alice smirked. "Or I'll burn you again."

"Mary," Bella mumbled under her breath crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm totally going to ignore that Bella," Alice said. "Rose, make yourself useful and pick out an outfit for her for night. Everyone is going out."

"Aye-Aye captain."

"I'm going to burn you both in a matter of seconds." Alice complained.

* * *

"Oh no way Rose!" Bella screamed from the bathroom. "I'm not wearing this!"

"Bella, you look perfect." Rose smiled. "Edward won't be able to control himself after seeing you."

"Rose this is so not the time for that." Alice stated laughed. "If you don't come out of there now I'll have Emmett knocked it down."

"It's too short, why can't I just where a pair of skinny jeans and this shirt instead of the short skirt?"

"Rose and Alice just let her put the pants on so we can go and not sit here waiting for another thirty minutes." Jasper complained.

"Hush Jaz," Alice laughed. "Bella looks hot the way she is right now, no way am I letting her change."

"Al, we want to go out and not sit in all night. It's a Friday, we want to party." Jasper complained.

"Whatever." Alice shrugged it off, pulling Bella's black skinny jeans out of the closet. "Happy now Bells?"

"Very." Bella smiled walking out of the room.

"Now we really have to go," Jasper stated. "Edward and Emmett are waiting for us."

* * *

"Of course, Alice being Alice she picked this place." Rose complained rolling her eyes. They sat in the back of a bar in downtown, listening to wannabe's singers. It was fun seeing Emmett up there on stage trying to sing 'Who Do You Think You Are' by the Spice Girls, and it was all on video.

"I think its fun." Emmett smiled his goofy smile.

"That's cause you actually had the guts to get up there and sing retarded, a version of the Spice Girls that could never be forgotten." Rose smiled sitting down on Emmett's lap and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Rabbit's break it up." Jasper complained covering his eyes. He didn't need to see what those two always did. They're like sex addicts. "No one wants to see that."

"Alice why are we here?" Rose asked.

"You and I both know that Bella can sing, it's just a matter of getting her up on that stage." Alice answered.

"She won't do that Alice, she's scared to death to sing in public. Remember our fifth grade school concert." Rose reminded her. At that time Bella just fainted out of seeing everyone looking at her, she couldn't ever get over that nerve. "Where are Bella and Edward?"

"Who knows?" Rose shrugged.

"I wonder if they noticed we left yet?" Bella questioned as her and Edward walked over to the small on theater Movie Theater in downtown.

"Alice probably has." Edward smiled, "She notices everything."

"High School Musical three is the only thing playing." Bella giggled.

"No way am I sitting through that." Edward complained.

"We can always go back to my room instead. My dad sent some movies up for some reason." Bella said grabbing Edward's hand in hers and pulling him off towards the school.

* * *

"I'm going to kill both of them!" Alice huffed as they made their way back to school. "How dare they leave!"

"Alice calm down," Jasper smiled. "They probably just want some time alone. They just got together, so I wouldn't blame them."

"Where'd the rabbits go?" Alice questioned. "Scratch that I don't want to know."

"We're right here Alice," Emmett said rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone call us rabbits?"

"Cause you two go at it every chance you get." Jasper laughed. "And don't say you don't cause you two do it always."

"Okay this conversation is just plain weird." Rose smiled, laughing a little pulling her jacket closer to her. The late fall nights get cold around here. "They're probably back at the room."

"Then let's go. It's cold." Alice complained.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before wearing that." Rose laughed.

"This outfit is perfect Rose so cut it out."

"Guys, be quiet." Rose hushed as they walked over to the dorm room. "I don't know what those two are doing."

"My eyes!" Emmett laughed when they walked in. There under the covers of Bella's bottom bunk was Edward and Bella sleeping soundly, the sound of the movie flickering in the background.

"Em," Rose warned slapping him in the back of the head, something everyone started to do a lot now.

"I know already, shut up." Emmett laughed.

"Aw, you are learning so easily." Rose laughed hugging him. "Come on let's just leave them be and go to sleep."

"Room Check!" Mrs. Servedio yelled knocking on the door.

"Oh shit." Jasper complained.

"Edward get your ass up," Emmett whispered shaking his brother.

"What?" Edward complained sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Shh!" Alice complained. "Room check."

"Hide!" Rose stated, "She's going to think something up since we aren't opening the door."

"Girls, room check, open the door!" Mrs. Servedio stated banging on the door.

"Bathroom now!" Alice whispered walking over to the door as all three Cullen boys ran over to the bathroom. "Rose, go in there and pretend to be taking a shower so she won't open the door."

"Why me?" Rose asked.

"Cause I thought of it." Alice smirked.

"Girls," Mrs. Servedio stated.

"Sorry we're sleeping and Rose is in the shower." Alice yawned; thank god she changed into sweats as soon as they got back.

"It's okay, just remember next time." Mrs. Servedio reminded. "Now let's out."

"We will." Alice said closing the door with a smile. "Rose, come on out."

"Thank god I thought I would die with all the Cullen fights about to break out."

"It's not my fault Emmett decided to test out what ever perfume was in there." Jasper laughed.

"Seriously I think you where dropped on your head when we where babies, Em." Edward laughed.

"What's going on?" Bella said sitting up in bed. "How did you all get here?"

"Bells we had been asleep for two hours and then they got back." Edward smiled sitting next to Bella.

"Girls," Mrs. Servedio said walking into the room. What was the point of knocking if they where in a school for disorderly teens? That's what all the teachers thought and got told. "Well, well, well. The Cullen's,"

"Hi Mrs. Servedio." Emmett, Jasper and Edward stated with small smiles.

"All six of you downstairs now!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter Eight.**

**That's all now, enjoy it please. **

**Personal Thanks Goes To:**

**wannabebella- **haha. Well we're glad you enjoyed it when we finally got them together : ) we where kind of sad about the sex thing too so don't worry. Here's an update! Enjoy! And thanks for the always-cheerful reviews.

**Sabrinaluvstwilight- **we haven't really thought that far if she will get pregnant or not. Thanks for loving this story and we hope to make it more romance/mischievous for you if you want more of it, just tell us what ever you want to see. We're happy to take ideas from people. Thanks for reviewing!

**weclonededwardcullen-** thanks for the review. We loved the smilies.

**MidoriGreenTea**- hehe. Yes finally they did. But maybe it won't stay that way forever, who knows. You always review and we love you for it! Thanks for reviewing!

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.**– It did take long, but it was a good long wait, right? Any who… the whole thing with them getting hammered happened to someone we know. Right? Everything that goes on to one of our friends we end up writing it some way. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Ekk!

**BlackDeathAngel- **Emmett is based off of how we want him to be and our friend Rob (who we call Pickle for some strange reason). Anyway we always end up smacking him in the back the head for something he said or did, happens many times a day. Thanks for loving it. Strip poker in Belgium, hum, sounds interesting. Tell us the details- we'll probably laugh like crazy. Thanks for reviewing! You cheer us up with the many smilie faces and stories.

**ILove JasperHale**- Good idea! Ekk! We need some desperately. Our minds have been melting with so much schoolwork that we can't think of ideas. It's bad we know, but this marking period is over Friday. Maybe things will get back to normal or maybe now. Global Studies will always be there with stories for us. Anyway back to the point….Thanks for reviewing! Keep up with the ideas!

**andreabl2**- Ummm…they are kind of like normal sister, fighting comes with that. We both have sisters and go through that normally. That's where it comes from. Plus they all act differently with personality wise and everything. So yeah. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here's a quick update for you!**

**Mostly the ideas for this chapter came from our lovely reviewers that we love.**

**Haha. **

**Enjoy this!**

**Happy Halloween! **

**-Denver & Katelyn**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You six know the rules, only same sex in dorm rooms past lights out." Mrs. Servedio stated. "This is probably the reason you six got sent here."

"Only one of us," Alice complained. Bella rolling her eyes in response.

"Zip it," Bella complained. "We are in enough trouble all ready, just try and not get us into more. Dad's going to kill us already."

"Didn't think about that." Alice shrugged. She really didn't care what Charlie thought or did to her, she was going to live her teenage years the best she could- even if she's in this hellhole of a school. "Who cares? Dad knows we don't listen to a single thing he says."

"Alice just be quiet for once." Jasper stated.

"You all are mean." Alice puffed crossing her arms over her chest as Jasper laughed pulling her into his arms.

"Sit all of you now." Principal Forman stated standing with a not-so-surprise look on her face. "Why is it I've seen you six more than mostly anyone in this school?"

"Umm…" Emmett stated.

"Em, shut up." The five other teenagers stated at once.

"Just get to the punishment." Jasper said, he really didn't care either but of course his parents- well mostly dad- would care. To him a punishment wash just a mountain to climb to the peace and quiet of the other side.

"Suspension again." The principal stated looking at the girls, directing it mostly to them. "Two weeks of off campus suspension."

"Mrs. Forman we didn't do anything." Rose complained. "I was with Alice in the library working on our Social Justice essay, and my best guess is that we fell asleep because I woke up to my phone going off. Emmett and Jasper were calling to find out if we knew where Edward went. We didn't have any clue but then we thought maybe Bella was with him at our dorm doing some English thing. So they met us at our dorm room to see if they where in there. But we where completely shocked when we opened to door. Edward and Bella where…" Rose said trailing off she, couldn't think of anything. Lying like this or more like saying the first things that came to her mind, was something better for Alice to do. She had to come up with the lies easily.

"They were having sex!" Emmett screamed. Hey, he wasn't that smart but he wanted to be with Rose. Any of the others, even if they are his brothers and friends, didn't mind it that much.

"No we weren't Em!" Bella screamed. "You better run, or so help me god you will be dead in five seconds."

"We were watching that movie for English, ma'am." Edward stated being the polite man he is. "Emmett's just stupid and thinks of the first thing in his mind."

"You four," Mrs. Forman stated. "Go to your dorms, understand that. And be here tomorrow at eight before classes, we need to discuss your punishment."

"Sorry," Emmett whispered on his way out.

"Now as for you two," The principal firmly stated taking a seat at her desk. "We are going to have a long conversation.

* * *

"What the hell was that Emmett?" Rose screamed as they walked towards the dorms on the other side of the school. "Now they are going to be the ones leaving us."

"Well isn't that better that it's two instead of all of us?" Emmett suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"But they weren't having sex Em," Alice stated. "You probably got them into more trouble then they were in already. They're both going to kill us all."

"Zip it Al," Rose shrugged. She like Emmett really didn't care, at least she was the one not in trouble. It always seemed when they where kids that she was the one in trouble, it comes with being the oldest. But Rose didn't like that and for once Bella will get what she deserves, or so Rose thinks. "Now we really need to go."

"Fine," Alice pouted giving Jasper a kiss, "Call me."

"You too." Rose stated pulling Emmett in for a kiss.

"Okay, rabbits that enough." Alice said after a minute of them making out. "Don't you need to breath or anything?"

"We skilled that part out." Emmett smirked.

"Gross," Alice said shaking her head, they both seem to amaze her everyday with the things they do. "Now lets go, knowing dad he'll call us as soon as the principal dude or whatever he she is calls him."

"Great," Rose complained. "Then mom would probably come too."

"After what happened with Bella and her I don't think she'll come around for a while." Alice stated as they girls walked into their dorm room.

* * *

"We really weren't having sex ma'am. Rose and Emmett are worse then us at doing that," Bella yelled. "I don't understand why are you even listen to Emmett out of everyone here?"

"Isabella you know the rules. No boys in dorm, only if the door is open or it's before lights out." Principal Forman stated picking up two files and her phone. "Now I have some phone calls to make be here by tomorrow morning with a bag pack for the weeks."

"Wait what?" Edward stated.

"Suspension is finalized," Forman stated.

"Great." Bella said rolling her eyes. "We are the ones that aren't doing anything wrong and still get the punishment."

"Come on Bells, before you start freaking out." Edward said standing up. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Edward?" Bella asked looking up at his face as they walked with his arm around her back to the girl's dorm.

"Yeah love?"

"I don't want to leave."

"We'll be back though, it's only two weeks." Edward answered, taking a seat on the bench in front of the building. "We'll talk on the phone, okay? I'll email you everyday too."

"You promise me," Bella asked.

"I promise, love." Edward smiled kissing Bella on the lips before walking up to the door. "I love you okay?"

"Don't ever forget me Eddie," Bella smiled. "I love you too." She never felt like this before, sure there were other boy friends or hook ups as Alice and Rose named them, but never with one of them has she felt like this, the way Edward makes her feel.

"Bella," Edward laughed, "It's two weeks."

"So," Bella laughed along, "You never know what could happen in those two weeks, a lot of things."

"Okay," Edward smiled. "Wait for me tomorrow we'll walk to our deaths together."

"It's a date." Bella smiled giving him another kiss before walking inside the building.

"Bells?" Rose asked rushing to the door as soon as she heard Bella's key unlock the door.

"Get away from me Rose, I don't care that your sorry or not."

"Bella you know Emmett, well he's Emmett. He says what ever comes to mind first." Rose begged. "Please Bella, you're my baby sister, you should forgive me."

"Rose leave her alone." Alice stated. "Just let her be."

"Why so she can punch me in the face again while I'm sleeping?"

"That was funny," Alice said remembering the last time, when they where still at their house in Phoenix.

"No it wasn't." Rose complained. "I had a black eye for a week."

"You both are going to have another one if you both don't stop and leave me alone." Bella complained sliding under the covers.

* * *

"Love wake up," Edward smiled. Alice and Rose let him in before they went to get breakfast with Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward?"

"Yeah its me, Alice and Rose let me in on their way out. Now get ready we have to go deal with the devil." Edward smiled kissing Bella's forehead as she sat up.

"Great, this mean both my dad and your parents are going to be waiting for us."

"The devils are all back in town." Edward laughed. "Go shower, I'll wait for you."

"Okay," Bella smiled running off towards the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day, to say the least.

* * *

"Daddy," Bella smiled walking into the office of Mrs. Forman an hour later.

"Isabella."

"Ouch," Bella hissed. She knew the only time her dad called her Isabella was when she was in deep trouble. "Am I in deep trouble?"

"Six feet down in trouble." Charlie stated. "Where are your sisters?"

"Out to breakfast somewhere. Who cares?" Bella shrugged.

"Bella," Charlie demanded. "Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend. Dad meet Edward, Edward meet my dad." Bella smiled as they shook hands.

"So this is the boy that got you suspended now?" Charlie said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Dad," Bella stated.

"No I want to know."

"Dad calm down. We didn't do anything, that dude," Bella stated pointing to Principal Forman's office, "Just doesn't believe us. We had to finish a stupid English thing."

"That's what made us hop on a plane and come here?" A tall blonde man standing at the door asked. "Edward you want to tell me about this?"

"Dad nothing happened." Edward stated. It wasn't like Carlisle would even believe him. When someone said him or his brothers did something, without asking them he assumes they did it. Hence why they always got in trouble, okay well the gym thing was their fault but that was probably the only thing they did.

"Yeah right."

"Listen to the boy Carlisle." Esme answered. "You know you should trust them a little more."

"How do I Esme?"

"Mom, Dad?" Edward questioned. "This is Bella, Bella meet my parents."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Esme smiled holding out her hand for Bella's.

"You too." Bella smiled.

"Oh crap they're all here." Emmett stated.

"Emmett language." Carlisle's warned.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

"Hi daddy." Alice and Rose smiled running over and hugging Charlie.

"Don't think you two are not in trouble either." Charlie smiled.

"Oh man." Rose pouted crossing her hands over her chest.

"Rosalie that was cute when you where five, not now." Charlie stated.

"Meanie!"

"Now that you all are here," Principal Forman stated opening the door to her office. "Now come on in, we have to discuss punishment."

"Bring it on us." Jasper stated getting hit in the back of the head by his mom. "Ouch,"

"Jaz just be quiet." Esme smiled, she missed her sons.

"Before we get to the punishment, can we figure out what really happened yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Well it seems like Isabella and Edward got caught in bed together." Mrs. Forman answered.

"So it wasn't like we were naked or anything." Bella stated.

"So you say, Isabella. But we need to follow school policy here and two weeks of suspension is what the rule books say."

"Isn't that a little too much?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so and either dose this school, Mrs. Cullen." Principal Forman answered. "Now as for the other four they're going to get in school suspension for a week and some community service hours they have to do."

"So wait a minute here," Bella stated. "They don't get sent home and we do? We did the same thing they did!"

"Bells calm down," Charlie stated.

"Well I hade them pack a bag already and they'll leave with you." The Principal smiled again. "It was nice meeting you three."

"You too." All three parents stated as they walked out of the room.

"Bella say goodbye." Charlie stated, "We need to catch a plane."

"Dad," Bella begged.

"Isabella we need to go." Charlie stated. "As for you two behave."

"Dad we always behave, duh." Alice giggled.

"Yea you know it's true." Rose shrugged.

"Right," Charlie laughed. "I'm warning you, understand?"

"Got it." Alice and Rose nodded.

"Bye love," Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"You better do as you promised me." Bella stated.

"I will always Bells." Edward smiled kissing Bella one last time before being pulled away by Carlisle.

"Daddy?" Bella asked when they got into the rental car.

"I don't want to hear it Bells," Charlie stated. "You don't know how disappointed I am in you right now."

"Dad,"

"Your not allowed to see him ever again."

* * *

**So what you think?**

**Good or Bad?**

**Review Please. **

**Thank Yous:**

**Sabrina (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **Junior year is third! We finally made it to become upper classmen. Haha, took us long enough. Huh, slope? Isn't it the change in y divided by the change in x? We think that's it or is it the y thing? Oh my minds going to burst : ) She won't, trust us, Katelyn's mind had been changed thanks to every one. Hehe, I like your idea. Blah! Everyone's brain is messed up, I think. Who cares. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**BlackDeathAngel-** Busted is right. Why is it really all the teachers bust all their students? Anyway, we went on our band trip two years ago and they separated the boys and the girls on different floors and our room was right next to the stairs so we had our friends that were boys snuck into our room and stayed their till like three in the morning till we all fell asleep and our room leader parent person caught us, but she didn't report us thank god. We would be kicked out off of that trip. Oh such good times. Any who, haha, so off topic but Katelyn wants to know what Strip Snap is. We Catholic schoolgirls aren't so smart. So we totally want to know what happens in March. Tell us then, if you remember. Thanks for reviewing!

**Weclonededwardcullen- **huh what? In a few times- what does that mean? DUN DUN DUN is right. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wannabebella-** thanks, we actually loved writing last chapter and this one. Maybe because we were in global studies. Ah, who knows? Okay got it, no pregnant and them together forever. Got it! It's stuck in our brains till the end of time. Thanks for reviewing!

**MidoriGreenTea- **Now you can feel more loved then before. Another personal thank you for you! Haha. Yep they were busted by the teacher, which happened to two of our friends, as they made out in front of the school- when school was over might I add. She said that Jesus was watching you disobey him. Haha, they made out in front of this huge cross. So we had to add that in, some how, some way. Good thing we can get that stuck in your mind! WOOH! We'll always be remembered now! Thanks for reviewing!

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.- **Trouble, blah, that's what we are- or Mrs. Fantina says. Isn't all teenagers' trouble. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**ILove JasperHale-** All cliffies are horrible. Ideas, ideas, ideas! We loved them, hence why they are used sort of in this chapter. Tons? Blah, we like tons, it works for us. Keep it coming if you have more. Don't be afraid, we don't bite, well maybe : ) Thanks for showing the love with reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**So we know this chapter isn't the best. **

**It's kind of filler for what happens the next couple of chapters. **

**So we'll see what you think. **

**Don't worry a new chapter will be up between tonight and Wednesday.**

**It depends on if we can write or not. **

**Enjoy.**

**-Denver & Kate. **

**Ps. Thanks are at the bottom like always. **

**This chapter is kind of based off of that Britney Spears movie Crossroads I think it's called. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What do you mean I can't see him anymore?" Bella asked sitting stunned in the car, she couldn't move or think. "Dad, what do you mean?" Bella repeated.

"Bella I'm doing this for your own good, okay? Trust me on this." Charlie smiled.

"I hate you," Bella cried. She found a guy that didn't use her like all the other guys use to. Edward was the greatest guy she ever met. "You're ruining my life, can't you see that?"

"Isabella I'm doing this for you, okay? Just go with it."

"No! You sent me to this school to get me better, I'm happier now dad. Can't you see that? I have friends who don't treat me like shit."

"Bells," Charlie stated as Bella just stared out the window, "Bella come on look at me."

"Just don't speak to me anymore."

"Bella there's something else."

"What is it now?"

"Your going to your mom's."

* * *

"What where you and the girl doing?" Carlisle asked after they got back to their house in woodsy New Jersey.

"Nothing dad." Edward stated running up to his room.

"Be nice to him Carlisle." Esme stated in her soft peaceful voice. "So he hasn't been the perfect teenager, there is no such thing as one. He's trying to get your attention, and the only thing you see it as is another way to ship all three of them off."

"Esme, don't start. I had to cancel a lot of appointments and lost a lot of money just because of those boys."

"So your work is more important then your sons, huh? Carlisle, those three are miracles okay? We lost two kids and then they came along, the best things ever. Don't you dare say anything to them like that." Esme cried. She lost a son and a daughter, they lost them- twin premature babies, Seth and Leah.

"Don't you think I know that, I was there crying to when they both died so don't you dare tell me that!" Carlisle screamed.

"Can you both just shut the fuck up?" Edward yelled running down the stairs and into the kitchen before grabbing a water bottle and running back up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Carlisle stated screaming. "Don't you dare talk to us like that."

"Like you care dad,"

"Edward,"

"What? You want to yell at me a little more than go a head but it won't do any good. You'll be gone of me in a week, if I mange to stay here that long."

"Both of you just hold up," Esme said. "This is crazy. You two never got along since the beginning."

"It's not my fault dad never liked the way I want to live my life. No strict rules or any things. I don't want to become the stupid doctor like him."

"Edward I'm only trying to do something that will better in the long run for your life."

"Then let me choose,"

"Both of you cut it out okay?" Esme stated being the middle grounder. "Edward no computer or cell phone for the weeks that you are home."

"No way!" Edward screamed.

"You want more things taken away?"

"Why?"

"Cause you got suspended for sleeping with a girl,"

"That didn't happen. If you believe Emmett then go ahead and never speak to me again."

* * *

"Rosie?" Bella cried over the phone.

"Belly?" Rose laughed at the childish nicknames they still had. "What's wrong baby sis?"

"Dad's making me go to her house,"

"Bella you can't be serious." Rose said starting to pace the ground. "He promised he wouldn't do that."

"He said I needed to get away, away from Edward and that's what mom's going to do."

"Bells listen to me," Rose stated. "Alice and I will do something, okay? We'll figure out away to get you back here with Edward. We'll find away baby sis, hang in there."

"I'm scared Rose,"

"I'm too baby, I want you to call me as soon as you get there, I don't care what mom said."

"I love you Rosie."

"I love you too Belly Boo." Rose smiled hanging up the phone. "Look what you did Emmett!" Rose screamed, pacing the floor of her dorm room. "This is bad really bad."

"What's bad?" Alice answered.

"Dad says Bella can't see Edward anymore and sent her to mom's." Rose stated.

"Oh," Alice stated sitting on the bed.

"Oh is all you're going to say? Mary Alice Swan we need to do something, and something fast before dad tells her she can't come back here."

"Rosalie relax." Alice stated, "I have a master plan."

"Oh god this doesn't sound good." Jasper laughed being hit in the chest by Alice in response.

"Let's just ditch school for a little bit,"

"Can't Al. We are all in double the amount of trouble." Rose complained.

"Then I got nothing." Alice complained.

"Emmett call Edward and tell him what's going on. Jasper do what ever you do best and Alice come on we have to figure out a way to get Bella far from Mom."

"Rose you do know she's only there for this week, right?"

"Yes of course, but Bella hates that person the most."

"Then what are you thinking Blondie?" Alice questioned, raising one of her eyebrows.

* * *

"Hey baby girl," Renee stated with a smile after seeing Bella walking off the terminal.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella asked.

"Isabella,"

"It's Bella. If you would have been around my life long enough you would have noticed."

"Well I named you Isabella, and that's what you are going to be called." Renee smiled as Bella rolled her eyes. "Now come on I have to go pick up your sisters and brothers at school."

"Great," Bella stated. "Sisters and brothers?"

"Yep, four of them." Renee stated with a smile.

"I guess you really didn't feel bad for leaving us behind." Bella mumbled to herself.

"Gianna, Alex, Rylanne and Ian let's go." Renee screamed when they drove up to what looked like to be an Elementary/Middle School. "Boys, you two are in the back."

"Oh come on mom," the older of the two boys spoke up. "The girls are never back there."

"That's cause it smells." The youngest girl laughed

"Ian in the back now. Gianna, the back doesn't smell." Renee laughed shaking her head.

"Who's that?"

"Rylanne be nice. This is your older sister Isabella."

"Bella," Bella stated.

"Whatever," Rylanne stated rolling her eyes. To Bella she looking exactly like Rose did; long blonde hair and those hazel eyes, a total copy of their mother Renee.

"Ry be nice."

"Another sister?"

"Alex," Renee laughed. "Isabella is going to be staying with us for two weeks."

"Wait two weeks?" Bella stated.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?"

"No," Bella stated shaking her head.

"Well yeah," Renee smiled. "Okay, Rylanne, and Ian homework done first before anything else."

"Bella," Gianna asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Gigi, let her rest a little okay? Maybe later." Renee smiled. "Come Isabella, I'll show you where you are going to be staying to let you unpack."

* * *

"It's Bella!" Rose screamed answering her phone immediately.

"Rose," Bella cried.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Its hell Rosie, she has four other kids. I'm sleeping on a fucking couch in the basement."

"Bells,"

"Can you two come please, I don't want to be alone." Bella cried. "I can't stand it."

"Belly boo, I'll see if Alice wants to. You want to talk to her?"

"Bella!" Alice screamed putting the phone directly to her ear after pulling it from.

"Alice," Bella smiled. "She doesn't want me talking to you two- dad either."

"Okay, we'll come save you. As soon as we can sneak way."

"Is Rose giving you an evil look?"

"Of course she is, it's Rose we are talking about." Alice shrugged.

"Bella?" A voice at the top of the basement stairs asked.

"I got to go Al, I'll call you tonight." Bella smiled hanging up the phone. "Yeah Gianna?"

"Mommy said that it's dinner time." Gianna smiled. "You can sit next to me."

"Oh I can't wait."

"Nice of us to join us Isabella," Renee smiled waiting at the table.

"Oh give me a break."

**Okay so this chapter is mostly what happens at Renee's and all that jazz.**

**Next one should be better with everyone in it more,**

**We just wanted to write what's going on there.**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**New Story! Well we want to write this one!**

**Baby Mine, Don't You Cry: **After losing their oldest son to cancer, Rose and Emmett feel drawn even more to two little blond haired girls they met at the mall. Rosalie & Emmett. All Human!

Tell Us If You'll Read It!

**Thank Yous!**

**goldenrose37**- Oh new people! Yea! Sad, huh? I'm always writing sad stories usually for some reason. Just look at my other ones. Bella & Edward are trying to make people to realize it, it's just going to take sometime. Thanks for reviewing! We love new people!

**CBC1- **More new people! So with your begging we got a fast update. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Weclonededwardcullen- **haha, good idea. Maybe but we suck at writing all the good stuff, so maybe well imply it someway. Ah, you never know we Kate and me. We'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aubrey**- We'll take that as a compliment that we got you to gasp, we think its one. Oh new people how we love you! Bella going crazy- you decide, flip out on him maybe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**MidoriGreenTea**- More love this time : ) The rabbits thing we love too, I actually don't know who started that in my group of friends but someone did. Haha a teacher's room? Really? OMG! Some whore in my school, not going to name any names cause that's rude, haha, got kicked out of her old school for having sex in the chemistry lab room thingy. Everyone knows it but she still denies it as for people in her old school say it's true. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackDeathAngel**- Hehe, teachers suck badly. Who makes you have one hundred math problems for one night when you have to graph them all? Stupid math teachers that's who. Oh okay, she got it now. Charlie's an ass, haha, mostly all dads' are- well mine and Kate's are when we brought our guy friends to my house once. So bad. Don't hate him he's just a dad with a house full of teenaged girls. Simple as that. Thanks for reviewing! : )

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.**- Hehe, we got you mad didn't we? Anyway at least once in your life you get blamed for something you didn't do and someone else said you did. Well that's what happened to them. And they'll get around to seeing each other, next chapter should have that somehow. Thanks for reviewing!

**Screams-At-Midnight-** Hi new person! Hehe I'm hyper writing this! Anyway two great ideas you have, I like the second one the best. Maybe we'll use it, thanks for reviewing! : )

**Sabrina where are you? No review with awesome ideas : (**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here's the next chapter!**

**Ekk We liked writing this one. **

**We wrote it while in school watching the movie Crash. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Denver & Kate**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Blondie, what is going on in that mind of yours?" Alice asked, they where getting ready for bed- and for once in a long time it didn't feel right. Bella gone was nothing those two had ever been through, it was they against the world, the three amigos.

"I think we should do what you had planed before."

"What sneak out?" Alice asked.

"Maybe,"

"Rose, are you thinking straight?" Alice laughed. "This is more of my type of thinking."

"Hey, I'm dating Emmett. He rubs off on you at least once." Rose shrugged. "And I know Bella only cries if something really bad is going on. And this has to be bad."

"I know but what can we do?"

"What would you say if I planed it all and bought tickets already?" Rose smirked.

"I would think you're out of your mind." Alice laughed.

"Well then I guess I am." Rose shrugged again. "Think about it Al, we have Thursday and Friday off this week. I think we can take that time and go visit Bella, plus I got Em and Jaz to go home and get tickets for them and then to bring Edward back."

"You dirty bitch, you're a geniuses!" Alice screamed cheering up and down. "Sometimes I have to say, I love you big sis."

"Oh I know you do little sis."

* * *

"Are you positive it's going to work? It's Rose or Alice's plan, Jasper. They don't always work." Edward said whispering into the phone. He stood in his bathroom, the one attached to his bedroom, cell phone pressed against his ear. Esme and Carlisle's went out for dinner that night, in Esme's words- they needed to get away before the father and son duo start fighting again.

"It should. Look, Emmett told mom and dad we're coming home for this four-day weekend. When we get there Alice and Rose are flying with Bella to New Jersey." Jasper stated. "It's going to work Edward, just trust me on this one."

"Oh cause that worked out so well last time," Edward stated. "I got to go, mom and the monster should be home soon."

"Okay, I'll call you when we leave tomorrow."

"Thanks for this Jas."

"No problem and plus Emmett feels really bad so he's trying to do anything he can to get you to forgive him." Jasper stated hanging up the phone. "Em, call Rose and tell her the plan is in action."

"Yes!" Emmett smiled cheering around like a little kid on a sugar high.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice and Rose asked over the phone when they landed at the airport, Emmett and Jasper standing behind them. "We landed all we need is an address and we'll come get you."

"Um……" Bella stated looking around trying to remember it. "25 Baired Road."

"Okay." Alice stated. "Hang in there Bells, we'll save you."

"Our so called mother is still up and will probably notice you two coming in, so I'll warn her that you wanted to bring me school work or something, okay?"

"Okay." Alice stated hanging up the phone.

"Renee?" Bella asked walking up the stairs.

"What in the world are you still doing up?" Renee asked, her breath smelled like alcohol.

"It's only eight thirty." Bella stated, shaking a bit. She remembered times like this when her mom got drunk. It scared her to death. Charlie made sure he was home too when it happened; he kept the girls upstairs by bring out a new Barbie doll or something he hid in his closet for these times. "And Rose and Alice are dropping off my homework that I'm missing."

"Those two whores of daughters?" Renee asked.

"Don't call them that, you don't even know them." Bella yelled, she had to stand up for them- they're her sisters. The only normal things in her life as of right now.

"Oh you sticking up for someone who got you sent here? You little mistake, none of you where suppose to be born. But Charlie wouldn't listen to me when I said you'd ruin my life." Renee stated moving inches away from Bella. "I did the best thing in my life and left."

"You did a good thing by that. My dad raised us and went and did things normal fathers wouldn't do!" Bella stated breaking down crying. She didn't know how her own mother wanted nothing to do with them since they were born.

"Oh you dirty brat!" Renee screamed slapping Bella across the face.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from the front door. They where staring in watching it from the window next to the door. "It's okay, we'll get you out of here."

"Well, well if it aren't my other daughters." Renee smiled. "And they bought some guys."

"Just stop Renee, go sleep what ever you took off." Rose stated, a harsh look on her face. "Jaz, Emmett go grab her stuff from down stairs."

"We'll get you out of here Bells, hang in there." Alice said.

"Alice, I want dad."

"Mary, Mary, Mary."

"It's Alice, no one calls me Mary." Alice stated. "But wait you wouldn't know that."

"That's no way to treat your mother."

"You're no mother to us." Alice stated helping Bella up.

"Where are you three going?"

"Away from you, drunkie."

"Bella?" Gianna stated standing at the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes, teddy bear in on hand, blanket in the other. Her long blonde hair was blown around. "You leaving today too?"

"Gianna, go back to bed." Bella begged. "Go find Phil."

"He left with Ry, Ian and Alex and left me here." Gianna cried.

"Gigi, you have to go back to bed."

"Just take the stupid brat with you, I don't care anymore. The other mistake ruined everything." Renee stated trying to get up the stairs.

"I go too?" Gianna asked with a smile.

"Yep."

"Come here Gianna." Emmett stated. "Bella you go to sleep."

"Who you?" Gianna smiled.

"That's Emmett." Alice smiled. "I guess I'm your older sister."

"Mommy had a picture of you."

"Really?" Alice asked surprised. "That's hard to believe.

"You look like mommy," Gianna stated pointing to Rose.

"Yeah and so do you," Rose smiled tickling Gianna's stomach, taking her from Emmett's arms.

"Call Edward, Jaz." Alice stated. "Tell him we are on our way."

"Gigi?"

"Morning sleepy head." Rose smiled, brushing Gianna's hair down her back. "We're going to be landing soon."

"I called dad for you," Alice stated turning around in her seat. Her and Jasper where sitting in the row in front of them. "He wants you to call him when we land."

"Great," Bella stated rolling her eyes.

"Belly, my ears hurt." Gianna cried waking up climbing right on Bella's lap.

"Gigi, just yawn okay? Keep it going and if that doesn't work than try yawning."

"Bella," Gianna cried more.

"It's okay Gigi." Bella smiled.

* * *

"Edward!" Bella smiled running straight for her boy friends arms. She missed him, a week of being away from each other after being use to see each other night and day was insane.

"I missed you Love." Edward smiled giving Bella a kiss.

"Eww," Gianna laughed from Rose's arms.

"They do that a lot Gigi."

"I wouldn't be talking Rabbit." Bella mumbled under her voice.

"Who are you and why you kissing my sister?" Gianna pouted moving in front of Bella, her tiny finger pointed up at Edward's face.

"Gigi, calm down." Bella smiled lifting Gigi into her arms. "This is my boy friend baby sis."

"This is Edward?" Gigi questioned Bella.

"Yep, I'm Edward."

"You seem cool." Gianna answered causing everyone to let out a laughed.

"My boys are back!" Esme smiled happily pulling Emmett and Jasper into her arms.

"Mom we need to breath," Jasper stated.

"Oh cut it out Jasper." Esme smiled hitting Jasper in the back of the head.

"Now you know how I feel." Emmett smiled.

"Emmett shut it." Esme stated. "Now let's head home. Girls come on, it will be good to have some girls in the house for a little bit."

"Belly," Gianna complained.

"Yes my little Gigi?" Bella laughed.

"I'm tired."

"Come here Gi," Edward stated grabbing the three-year-old from Bella.

"Edward I could carry her."

"You're tired just like her and I know it." Edward smiled.

"Hey you two lets go," Emmett complained. "Mom made cookie."

"Of course it has to do with food." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm hungry." Emmett pouted.

"No it isn't, but you are always hungry Em." Rose laughed along with everyone else.

"Hey don't make fun of my baby boy." Esme complained.

"Mom," Emmett complained. Mother's always seem to make things worse.

* * *

"Carlisle get off the phone and come say hello to your sons." Esme yelled rolling her eyes.

"Hi dad," Jasper and Emmett waved over to Carlisle who was standing at his office who an angry look on his face.

"Hi boys," Carlisle answered. "What do we owe this visit to Swan's?"

"Nothing really." Bella shrugged.

"Who's that little girl?"

"This is their younger sister," Edward smiled. "Gigi, you up?"

"Let her sleep," Esme stated. "All little kids need a lot of sleep. Go put her in your room Edward."

"So what is going on back at the school? Any drama?" Edward asked. He kind of missed that.

"I think that weird Mike kid asked Jessica out." Alice shrugged. "Two weirdoes together."

"How do you know all this Al?" Jasper laughed. The parents left to let the kids get to talking.

"I have my ways," Alice shrugged again, a smirk on her face.

"Scary ways," Rose smiled.

"I have an idea,"

"Great this could get bad."

"I think we should play a game of truth or dare." Alice smiled ignoring Bella's comment.

* * *

** Next Chapter Should Have The Game!**

**Review Please!**

**Thank Yous!**

**Weclonededwardcullen- **Charlie is a major ass and we promise to show more of why in the next chapter. And as for your question, you're just going to have to wait and see. Hehe, we being evil tonight! Thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen-1**- New Person! Party! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you review again this chapter! Enjoy it!

**Ishha- **Another new person! Bigger party now. Thanks for liking our writing skills, even though they're not so good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gracethebestestvampire-** A bigger new person party now! Oh baby. They're, as Kate says, Rebels without a cause. Which I have to say is totally true sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.- **evil Renee is right, hehe. But this chapter is over and as for now she is gone. As for your question you got your answer in this chapter, but don't worry there is way more to come.

**Aubrey**- Okay the kids thing with Renee kind of happened to me, Denver, sort of. My dad got remarried- which he didn't tell me till like three months after, and I didn't even find out she was pregnant twice until I went there. My step mom is nice though so yeah. Thanks for reading!

**goldenrose37- **We kind of got confused with your idea for a little while, but we got this idea and started to write it. I hope you liked it. Maybe we'll use your idea some way, some how. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rocnrollperson- **New person! One more person to our party list, a cookie cake party that is. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sabrina (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **Yes your back! I hate when my contacts do that. It annoys me so much and I always forget what I am doing cause of them. Stupid things! A NEW IDEA! Very smart person that is! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing good : )

**MidoriGreenTea- **Oh my lovely reviewer whose mind is somehow connected to ours. Hehe. Whenever we post a chapter you come up with some friend that it kind of happens too. Haha we love them though, they make us laugh so hard. Where you from that they would have sent her to Russia? Show them the link and tell us what they say! We want to know! "We can have our own chemistry without the Bunsen burner?" You are a genius. So I was talking to the girl it happened to sister- cause she's in my gym class- and she was like it was try, I got sent here cause of that. Stupid whores! Thanks for making our day : )

**BlackDeathAngel- **My math teach won't let us finish our stupid math tests when he is the reason we ran out of time! I hate when teachers do that. I mean I knew everything, for once at least, and he wouldn't let me finish! I was about to kill him so Kate pulled me out of the room. Teachers always threaten to call the parents if you're doing bad, I got threatened a lot in that department. The Twilight Mathematical Theory! It's a perfect title! We'll be millionaires, maybe. OMG! Yes Renee! Hehe silly girl! We wrote more quickly! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's the next chapter.  
****The drama is starting all over again.  
****Next chapter we promise will be longer.  
****We just wanted to update for you!**

**-Den & Kate**

**Oh yeah, check out our new story!  
****It's a Rosalie and Emmett one!  
****Please Review it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Truth or dare?" Bella asked. "Come on not when the parents can walk in any minute and so could Gigi."

"Bella relax a bit." Alice smiled. "Everything is going to be perfect."

"I'm refusing to play," Bella stated. "And by the look of things I don't think Rose and Emmett are playing either."

"I'm seriously going to kill those two!" Alice pouted her hands crossing over her chest.

"Alice," Jasper smiled kissing Alice's ear.

"And that's our clue to leave." Edward stated grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"Bella?" Gianna asked opening the door to Edward's room slightly to stick her head out.

"Come here," Bella smiled opening her arms to let Gianna.

"Scary dream woke me up."

"It's just a dream Gi, nothing more than that."

"Edward!" Gianna smiled.

"Hey there little girl," Edward smiled.

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"I don't know really Gigi." Edward stated. He didn't know what was going on between him and Bella and what she was going to do with Gianna. They probably wouldn't be allowed at the school dorms anymore. He knew there was the pregnancy floor- where about five dorms where filled with girls who where pregnant or who had a kid. Most likely there cause their parents didn't want to feel ashamed of their daughter.

"I want to," Gianna smiled.

"Well I want to too, Gi. We'll figure it out later."

"Can we watch a movie?" Gianna asked resting her head against Bella's chest.

"What movie Gigi?"

"Any," Gianna answered with a smile.

"Okay let's find one on the TV that you want to watch."

"Thank yous." Gianna stated snuggling between Bella and Edward after she picked a movie.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"Maybe someone should wake them up?" Jasper stated. He, Alice, Rose and Emmett where standing at the doorway of Edward's room watching the couple inside.

"They look so cute together." Alice awed. "Rose, grab your camera fast."

"You want it you go get it." Rose stated, not wanting to move from where she was snuggled into Emmett's arms.

"You are so annoying!" Alice pouted stomping away.

"Jaz control her." Rose complained. "She'll annoy me to the death of me."

"Rose," Jasper complained. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing at all." Rose smiled walking away, a pout on her face- one that matched Alice's. "Em let's go."

"Dude," Emmett stated.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed.

"I'm coming Rose," Emmett sighed walking down the stairs.

"Jaz," Alice stated as Jasper walked into his room. Their parents, more like mom, didn't really care that the Swan sisters where going to be staying with them for the break, as long as they stayed clothed the whole time.

"Go to sleep Al, I'll be right here."

"You're not going to leave me?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you know I would never leave you. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I'm sorry for asking then." Alice stated rolling over so her back was facing Jasper.

"Alice are you ever going to let me know what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Jasper just drop it okay?" Alice begged.

"Alice tell me what's wrong!"

"Drop it Jaz."

"I can't just drop this Alice, you're not going to tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to speak about it okay? For once just drop it Jasper." Alice stated, tears pouring out of her eyes right now. Her body felt weak, like someone was pushing down on her. Her eyes got heaver and then it was black.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed shaking Alice. "Alice, come on wake up! Bella! Rose help!"

"Jasper what's going on?" Rose asked immediately following the scream.

"I don't know, we were fighting and all the sudden she just passed out." Jasper scarily answered.

"Emmett get Bella right now." Rose stated. "Jasper call nine-one-one now!"

"It happened again?" Bella stated climbing on to the bed on the other side of Alice.

"They're on their way." Jasper answered. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know, she hasn't done this in a long time." Bella answered. "Rose, call dad. He'll want to be there."

"Dad?" Rose said as soon as she pulled out cell phone and dialed the one number she had memorizes for a long time now.

"Rose, what's wrong? Why you're crying?" Charlie asked, "Are Alice and Bella okay?"

"Dad she did it again."

"Did what Rose, who did what again?"

"It's Alice. She passed out again, we don't know what to do."

"I'm going there,"

"Dad we're in New Jersey. We kind of went home this weekend with Emmett and Jasper. "

"I'll yell at you girls later. Make sure she gets to the hospital. I'm on my way Rose, hang in there and call me to tell me what hospital. I love you my Rosie."

"You too daddy," Rose smiled hanging up the phone. "Dad's on his way."

* * *

"Where's Alice?" Gianna asked looking up to Bella as she sat on Edward's lap.

"She's being checked out by the doctor now Gi." Bella stated.

"Rose?" Charlie yelled running into the waiting room. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Rose stated. "She and Jasper where talking and then she past out."

"Dad?" Bella asked moving away from her seat.

"Isabella how did you get here? Shouldn't you be at your moms?"

"I know I have some explaining to do dad, but right now I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella?" A small voice spoke up from Edward's arms.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Dad meet our half-sister Gianna, better known as Gigi." Bella smiled. "I promised Rene I'll take care of her from now on."

"Are you out of your mind?" Charlie screamed pulling Bella out into the hallway. "You're seventeen Isabella! You can't take care of a kid, you are only a kid!"

"Dad, you have no right to change my mind."

"I do, it's called I'm your father,"

"So mom's the one who gave her to me dad and I'm going to raise her."

"Bella,"

"No dad. You can stand by me and help me out time to time or you can just give up and never speak to me again."

"Isabella,"

"What?" Bella harshly stated.

"I love you no matter what, understand?"

"Yeah," Bella smiled slightly, her hands fidgeting around.

"Mr. Swan?" The doctor stated walking into the waiting room.

"Yes?"

"It seems that Alice is up, but there's some other test we want to do. We just need your consent,"

"You have it." Charlie stated. "Anything to figure out what's going on."

"Okay, we'll get started soon."

"Can I see her?"

"Rome 211." The doctor smiled. "Just one at a time."

"Thanks." Charlie smiled shaking hands with the doctor before walking down the long sterile white hallway towards room 211. "Alice?"

"Dad?" Alice tiredly stated.

"My princess what on earth is going on?" Charlie asked grabbing Alice's hand in his as he called her by a nickname. Rose was his angel, Alice was his princess and Bella was his baby girl.

"I didn't mean to pass out, I just don't know." Alice cried.

"Al, calm down. No one is blaming you for anything. Just relax. Sure you had us all scared for a little bit, but everyone now is just worried."

"Dad can you get Bella and Rose?" Alice asked softly. Her throat was aching; every word she said made it worse.

"Sure anything you want. Just rest." Charlie smiled kissing Alice's forehead softly before squeezing her hand and walking out of the room. When he got the phone call a mere five hours ago he was scared to death. Being that far away and having your oldest daughter call you and tell you something is wrong with one of them. He had no control of anything.

"Hey there little sis." Rose stated walking into the room, Bella following behind with Gianna in her arms. Gianna demanded, more like through a temper, to come see if Alice was okay. Everyone was falling in love with that little girl.

"See Bella she okay." Gianna stated with a proud smile on her chubby angelic face. "I tolds you."

"That you did Gigi," Bella smiled laughing a little. "So what really happened Al?"

"I don't know, everything just came rushing back and I couldn't control it anymore." Alice said breaking down in tears.

"What came rushing back?" Rose wondered.

"Just mom and the things Phil did to us, Rose. It just hurts to much to hold it in anymore."

"What did he do to you three?" Charlie wondered walking into the room with a cup of water for Alice.

* * *

**We're Evil.  
****Yes We Know It!  
****Haha.  
****Review Please!**

**THANK YOUS TIME:**

**Aubrey**- nothing bad about that really. Yeah we really didn't want to write the truth or dare like we planed it kept turning out really weird so at the last minute we skipped it. We updated as fast as we could! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sabrina (sabrinaluvstwilight)**- A total smarty! Hehe. Yes! Hehe your reviews make us laugh. The whore thing is going on with my one friend and her mom. Her mom hates her and all. It's sad kind of. Thanks for reviewing! EKK! : )

**Wannabebella-** Oh thanks so much! Renee I always felt like a bad guy. She rather her daughter move to her fathers so she could travel with her new husband. Anyway Gigi is going to be more in the next chapter with her past and all. Thanks for reviewing!

**Weclonededwardcullen-** that's all going to be in the next chapter. We thought about it and we wanted to add some things to that so it didn't really fit in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**MidoriGreenTea**- oh man, no story. Boo! Think hard! I hate her too, don't worry. I think everyone does now. Get in contact faster! Hehe I'm demanding this morning! Tell her to get one faster, so I can get more reviews. Hehe, demanding much? I think everyone has their genius moments at some times. And yep stupid whores! Thanks for reviewing!

**Twilightlover333- **Oh new person! Party time! You get a cookie cake now! hehe. Anyway about your request, we'll see what we can do, I think everyone wants her to die so we'll try. Thanks for reviewing!

**Apollmi-** thanks for reviewing! : )

**BlackDeathAngel- **haha. The French teachers at our school got fired last year, all three of them. So one of the Spanish teachers became the French and the other Spanish teacher became a history teacher and now we have like five new Spanish teachers. Random I know. Oh course we have to but Forks and capture all the vampires. But I get to keep Edward and Emmett! They mine, baby! Cookies good! Yummy in my tummy. Gianna is based off my little cousin Brianna, she's adorable. Never read that book, I think I have to this year though. We'll see if they changed it or not. Anyway thanks for the review!

**Gracethebestestvampire- **thanks I think? Thanks for reviewing!

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.- **I personally love truth or dare too, but every time we tried to write it, it turned out so bad! It was horrible! Thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen-1- **you're forgiven. I hate it when that happens, but as of right now my ipod touch is all screwed up. I don't know why though. Thanks for reviewing!

**ILove JasperHale- **life can do that too you sometimes, so you're forgiven. I hope this one has more details in it. I'm sorry if it doesn't. Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**So Here's The Next Chapter!  
****Enjoy It!  
****-Denver & Katelyn**

**OMG! WE GOT (FINALLY) A HUNDRED REVIEWS!  
****COOKIE CAKES FOR ALL NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm going to ask this again, what did that guy do?" Charlie asked. Twice Charlie allowed the girls during spring breaks to go visit Renee, but after the second time they cried begging him not to send them and that he didn't.

"Dad it's done and over with," Rose stated. "Just drop it."

"Rose what did he do?"

"Dad please no." Rose begged. She didn't want to remember those nights, scared and shaking with the thoughts of where Phil was placing his hands. No little kid should go through that.

"You girls are the best things in my life and if that guy did anything to you I'm going to kill him." Charlie stated.

"Gigi, go find Edward okay?" Bella asked nicely placing Gianna on the ground watching her run out of the room.

* * *

"Teddy Bear?" Gianna asked running straight into his arms, Emmett was her teddy bear.

"Gigi?" Emmett smiled placing her on his lap.

"Ali all better." Gianna smiled happily.

"That's a good think Gianna."

"Very," Gianna smiled back.

"So what are they talking about in there all secretive?"

"Only for girls," Gianna smirked.

"Only? Come on Gigi, you love me you can tell me it."

"Bella said no."

"You are turning to much like her you know that crazy kid?" Emmett asked throwing Gianna over his shoulder. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

"Eddie saves me!" Gianna giggled in delight, kicking her legs and arms around. "I can walk ya know!"

"Yes I know that," Emmett laughed looking over his shoulder.

"Jazzy!" Gianna pouted noticing Edward not helping her.

"Emmett just put her down and stop acting out." Jasper stated frustrated.

"Jazzy calm down. Ali okay." Gianna smiled sitting on his lap. "No more mad?"

"I'm sorry Gianna," Jasper stated. He felt like it was his fault, his fault for why Alice- his love- was laying in a hospital bed.

"We go find them now." Gianna laughed grabbing Jasper and Emmett's hands in hers. "Eddie come ons. "

"Where are we going little one?" Emmett asked.

"We going to Ali." Gianna stated rolling her eyes. "Duh,"

"Okay then." Jasper laughed.

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean he molested you three?" Charlie screamed.

"Dad what do you think we mean?" Bella stated. "That was the reason we never wanted to go back there."

"Girls if you told me,"

"If we told you dad you would've killed him." Alice cried.

"That's because I love you girls okay? I would do anything to make sure you're safe." Charlie stated.

"Ali!" Gianna smiled running over to the hospital bed.

"Hey there shrimp." Alice laughed as Charlie placed her on the bed.

"I no shrimp." Gianna pouted glaring at Alice, "I just short."

"Good to know," Alice smiled. She loved having a little sister, someone that wasn't her age. She would show Gianna how to wear make-up and how to deal with boys, all that jazz.

"I need some air." Charlie stated running out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"I feel left out." Emmett stated causing everyone to look at him strangely. "What?"

"Emmett, just be quiet." Rose laughed sitting on his lap. Having him around made her forget about her past just like it probably did for Alice and Bella, except Alice held everything in until she exploded.

"What is going on is a good question?" Edward stated.

"Our dad wants us back in Arizona with him. He found a boarding school there."

"What?" The Cullen brothers shouted at once.

"You can't leave us at Forks all by ourselves." Jasper stated. "Theres only so much I can take."

"We know that Jas." Alice stated. "But we kind of don't have any choice in it either. On Monday when we all head back we need to pack up. We're leaving Tuesday morning."

"No your not." Emmett stated. "Rose don't go."

"What do you want me to do?" Rose stated. "When my dad makes up his mind theres no way to change it."

"You need to do something. Anything at all." Emmett begged.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward stated standing up and walking out of the room.

"I come too?" Gianna asked.

"Stay right here baby girl."

"But," Gianna cried watching Bella retreating out of the room.

"Come here shorty." Rose stated.

"Teddy bear do something." Gianna begged. "I no leave here."

"We don't want you to leave here either, Gianna." Emmett stated throwing Gianna's small frame in to the air, as she let out a giggle, before catching her. "What would I do with out you?"

"Die, maybe." Gianna shrugged. For being three-years-old she talked like an older kid.

"Hey what about us?" Rose smirked.

"I love you?" Gianna smiled innocently.

"What in the world did you two do?" Rose asked questionably. Emmett was known to cause trouble doing stupid things and now, with his little shadow, there will be more.

"Nothing Rosy."

"Nothing Gianna?"

"We were bored, so kill us?" Emmett stated.

"Rose keep her away from him before he ruins her life." Alice begged.

"I'll try." Rose smiled.

"So what did you two do?" Jasper wondered. "It's killing me, I need to know."

"We had elevator races." Gianna smiled. "It's so much fun and I beated Emmett."

"Emmett got beat by a girl?" Jasper asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh shut it, I was letting her win." Emmett pouted.

"You two could've gotten in so much trouble." Alice pointed out.

"That's the fun part, Alice. Duh? You got to live a little once in your life."

"I do live a little thank you very much."

"Shopping isn't living a little Alice," Rose pointed out.

"You need to get some sleep," Jasper smiled kissing Alice's forehead. "We'll be back in an hour."

"I'm bored though." Alice pouted.

"Get some rest Al," Jasper stated again.

"I tired too." Gianna pouted with a yawn.

"Come up here then and me and you can take a nap." Alice smiled.

"Sleepover!"

* * *

"Yeah Edward?" Bella asked grabbing Edward's hand in hers. They where walking down the stark white halls of the hospital. She was going to miss him like crazy, even if people thought she was too young to be in love she was.

"I don't want you to go," Edward stated looking down at his feet.

"I don't want to go either, but that wasn't my choice."

"It is your choice Bella. You should be able to choose what you want to do with your life."

"The only thing my dad would say to that is that I'm not an adult yet and I can't decided what I can and can't do. Trust me we all tried." Bella stated. "Edward, I would do anything not to be able to go. You and me with Gianna, I would do anything. She loves you,"

"I can see that and to tell you the truth I love you both." Edward smiled giving Bella a kiss.

"And we love you." Bella smirked.

"Then let's just runaway. Just leave all of this behind and if I know your sisters and my brothers, they'll follow us." Edward stated. "Well all want to be together so what's stopping us?"

* * *

**So What You Think?  
****Good, Bad Or Just Plain Ugly.  
****Hehe.  
****Review Please?  
****You Get Cookie Cake. **

**THANK YOUS TIME:**

**ILove JasperHale**- lots of drama, so you say. There's more in this chapter. Was your chapter as you thought it would be? Gigi is a good kid- she's based off my cousin. And Renee's other kids are not so nice- as it was written in the previous chapters. Charlie throws Renee in jail? Huh, good idea. Maybe we'll use it. Thanks for the review!

**Weclonededwardcullen- **dun, dun, dun. Abused right. Thanks for the review.

**Weatherwitch.X.x.X.- **not being logged in means nothing as long as you get reviewing! WTF? Hehe funny. It's all in here. Thanks for the review.

**PurpleDreamer-** new person! Party time. Thanks for reviewing on some chapters!

**Gracethebestestvampire**- haha, type as bad as you want as long as I can read it still. I love writing sad things, hehe. Thanks for the review!

**WhoaMyCoke-** so you got an account now? Yippy! Party time. I like parties! Unexpected things are usually the best things. My teacher says that a lot. Anyway thanks for the review!

**twilightlover333- **hey! Make her go back to Renee. I don't think I'm that mean, but you never know. My mind changes with the ideas for this story a lot. Cookie cakes I ate it, sorry. Yummy I love them. Thanks for reviewing!

**EmoBella- **NEW PERSON! Another party with a cookie cake. Intense, yes. Oh my damn. I love that by the way. Anyway thanks for reviewing

**Sabrina (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **poor, poor chica. I hate the new review things, it drives me nuts and I can't stand it. Anyway sorry for your short review! Don't feel neglected. I heart you Sabby (that's your new name, hehe). Actually Katelyn faints and forgets where she is sometimes when she gets really mad at someone. It's a scary thing. My friends in middle school don't really talk to me anymore. One of them I got so angry at because she ditched me at some thing after telling me to meet her somewhere. How rude is that? Then I told her she was a bitch and guess what her and here friends do now? They see who can get the farthest with a boy. She did some stupid things by having sex with a boy she likes and then telling the other boy she was sorry, who says that? Then at my friend's birthday party she was there because we all use to be friends, she stated I wasn't supposed to be there because I'm not friends with anyone. I'm a loser who goes to some private catholic school because I'm rich and I think I'm better then anyone else. That's what she said right to my face, so much for use to being friends. Also we went down the shore before this all happened and she ditched me, packed her bag and went to her friends house from school instead. Oh nice thing she did to me, I should have known then, my mom even warned me- but I was too stupid to notice. Then the others just got mad at me because I didn't go to the same school as them anymore- I go to the private one and the rival of the other school. My grandparents are the ones paying for me to go to Immaculata, my mom couldn't afford it on her own and none of them wanted me to go to Ville. How dumb is that? So now I just stick to my Lata friends and I found out who my real friends are and who was using me. So I hope that makes up for the short replies. Thanks for the review!

**BlackDeathAngel-** Who's Gaspard Ulliel, if you don't mind me asking? And your beta reader can own Jasper, I don't like him. As long as I get my Edward and Emmett I'm fine. Yep, they couldn't really teach so I guess it worked out for them for the best. COOKIES! I just had a cookie cake today, and by golly it was yummy in my tummy. I want more right now. But I used all the cookie dough so I gots none now. Boo! I can't wait now, hehe not. I don't like reading. Evil little me, I get told that a while. Naughty parents are the funniest to write, I love it! Slap them both all you want too. Thanks for the review!

**blackdoll12- **New person, again! Party now! I'll try to cut down on using pixie, I don't think I used it in this chapter- I'm trying not to because you told me I used it too much. Centered around who? All of them or just two. How is it unnatural? If you could tell that, it will help out a lot. Anyway thanks for reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe, we got you all a quick update!  
****Enjoy it!**

**-Denver & Kate**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"We can't run away from everything Edward."

"Why not Bella?" Edward asked, "I want to be with you right now and I would do anything for you,"

"My dad would kill me."

"Stop thinking about what your dad would do, Love. Think about, for once in your life, about what you want."

"I do Edward. But my dad has only Alice, Rose and me. No one else to be there for him. I can't just leave him all alone worried and scared that he wouldn't be able to see us again." Bella stated. Of course she wished she could just leave, move away just her, her sisters, Edward and his brothers; but she did have her dad to think about.

"No you don't." Edward stated. "It's your dad before everyone else in your life."

"Edward," Bella stated, her tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rose asked as the looked down the hallway.

"They should, shouldn't they? They've been through enough and gotten over that." Emmett shrugged.

"I'm just kind of nervous. Bella has a good heart, but it's been stomped on a lot. Now with Edward I don't think she could take anymore."

"We know you are trying to protect her Rose, but she's a big girl now." Emmett stated putting his arms around her. "You have to let her and Edward do what they do."

"I'm just scared for her."

"We know Rose." Jasper stated. "You're just an over protective older sister."

------------

"Don't do this Bells, think of yourself for once in your life." Edward stated. "Just once do what you want with out knowing how it will effect others."

"I do Edward. God," Bella stated running her hands through her long brown hair. "I want to runaway, you, Gianna and me."

"Really?" Edward stated a smiling taking the place of his frown.

"Yes." Bella smiled.

"Oh thank god." Edward smiled pulling Bella into a kiss. "I love you Bella."

"And I love you too. But how are we going to do this?"

"I have some tricks up my sleeve. Tonight we'll go to the bank after talking to Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett and take out as much money as we can." Edward stated. "And that would be what we live on until we find jobs. Plus we'll already have a house."

"A house?"

"Let's just say my grandmother saw how much pressure my dad put on us and bought us a little getaway. I've been there maybe only once and the only people who know about it are Emmett, Jasper and I- I think my mom might know a thing or two but I'm not too sure."

"Can we do it?"

"I think we can." Edward smiled. "Why don't we start with talking to them now? Maybe they'll cover for us when we start to run after we get back."

"You can't possibly think that? My dad is expecting three of his daughters to be on a plane ride back to Phoenix, not just Alice and Rose." Bella stated.

"I know that, but just somehow he'll understand Bells." Edward stated.

"Bella!" Gianna screamed.

"I thought you where hanging out with Alice and Rose?" Bella said lifting her sister into her arms.

"I was but then Alice had to take a nap and Rose said I did too but I didn't want too, but I did try." Gianna stated.

"Hey Gigi," Edward stated. "Can we talk to you about something?"

"Am I going back?" Gianna asked with tears in her eyes.

"No baby it's not like that." Edward reinsured. "We could never send you back."

"Goods." Gianna smiled.

"How about we take a little vacation?" Bella asked.

"Where?"

"To a cabin in the woods somewhere. What would you say about that?"

"Can Rose and Ali come too? They bring Emmett and Jasper."

"We don't know about the Gi, it may just be us for a little while."

"I want them there."

"So do we but they have to decide on their own." Edward stated. "Now you can't tell anyone where we are going, understand? Can you keep this secrete?"

"Just us?"

"Yes just us. They'll come visit okay?"

"Can we go see Cinderella?"

"I'll see what we can do Gianna." Edward laughed.

"So what where you two talking about?" Rose asked pulling Bella aside.

"He wants me to runaway with him." Bella smiled.

"Please tell me you said yes," Rose begged. "Oh come on you had to have said yes!"

"Of course I did Rose. This is shocking that you didn't complain that we where leaving."

"Oh I know Alice will so I'll save it for her." Rose smiled. "I'm happy as long as you are Bells, remember that. No matter what you and Edward want to do I would be there and I know Alice, Emmett and Jasper too."

"Oh god I don't think I can leave dad, Rose. What is he going to do if he finds out?" Bella stated breaking down crying again.

"Belly-Boo, don't you dare cry. Dad is doing this to make sure we stay his little girls forever." Rose stated. "You go with him Bella, do what your heart desires. Alice and I will deal with dad."

"Thanks Rose." Bella smiled whipping the tears away.

"Where are you two going anyway?"

"Edward said something about a cabin his grandmother bought him, Emmett and Jasper to hide away from their father." Bella smiled. "It's in the Pocono's somewhere."

"I am so coming to visit you!" Rose smiled.

"I think Gigi would love that." Bella smiled. "We're leaving the night we get back to school."

"Rose? Bella?" Charlie stated walking over to the two.

"What do you want?" Rose said harshly.

"Rosalie attitude change it now." Charlie yelled back.

"Why you already ruined my life?"

"Rose you're to young to be having a boyfriend." Charlie stated. "All three of you are."

"Dad we're not little kids anymore. We're seventeen like it or not." Bella stated. "You can't keep us trapped in your control anymore."

"Bells I'm doing this for you, girls." Charlie stated. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"You are doing this because you don't want us turning out like mom and you." Rose pointed out. "Dad you raised us better than that. Don't you know that?"

"It's them I don't trust Rose. I'm allowed not to trust them." Charlie stated. "Look at you Bells, you're raising a three-year-old. And Rose remember you almost did happen to you?"

"It did happen dad, but I was to stupid actually do what you said." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Don't you know how bad that hurt, dad?"

"I saved your life Rose by making you do that." Charlie stated. "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you dad? Are you serious? I hate you for what you made me do and for what you are doing now!" Rose screamed.

"I think it's best if you let us stay at the school, dad." Bella stated calmly. That way she and Edward could get away the best.

"No way, the all girls school is waiting for you three." Charlie smiled.

"Do what you want dad you can't make me do what you want!" Rose stated. "You hurt me in so many ways and I don't think you'll be forgiven. That's why I'm moving in with Emmett." Rose ended with a smirk. Moving in with the man she loves was one of the options they thought of together, but she really didn't think anything of it.

"Over my dead body Rosalie!" Charlie screamed.

"Then die already." Rose screamed back. "Just leave us alone and let us choose what we want to do!"

Silence rolled over the three; Bella sat uncomfortable in one of the plastic hospital chairs. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She never wanted her father to be killed or die anything like that. She just wanted him to know they are old enough to make mistakes and think for themselves. "Dad?" Bella stated looking up, she saw the hurt in his eyes and knew it killed him to have his daughters tell him they wanted him dead.

"Do what you want girls, I don't care anymore." Charlie said turning around. "Tell Alice to feel better."

"Dad we do love you, you know that right?" Bella stated.

"Yeah I do." Charlie said walking away.

"So my best guess is that we all are going now, right?" Bella stated.

"Maybe," Rose shrugged. "Em?"

"I'm right here." Emmett smiled pulling Rose into his arms. "It's all going to be okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive. This means we're all going." Emmett smiled. "Jasper talked to Alice already."

"Yes!" Bella smiled.

"Bella!" Gianna screamed running into Bella's arms. "They all coming!"

"It's going to be one big party baby girl." Bella smiled.

* * *

"How does your parents not know of this place?" Alice asked as they walked into the cabin. They drove off last night telling the teachers the boys where just driving them to the airport and then they'll be back. Yeah right, the boys all had their own suitcase- huge ones.

"Our grandmother never mentioned it to them but in a letter she wrote to us before she died we each had a key in it." Jasper shrugged. "I think our dad was to occupied in his job and our mom was in shopping."

"It's beautiful." Rose said looking at the view out the family room window. The two-story window held a picture of the snow covered mountains and green trees. The cabin was nothing like the girls thought it would be. The two-story house had four bedrooms and five and a half baths- a perfect size for them since they couldn't afford anything right now.

"Not as beautiful as you," Emmett said laughing wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, kissing her neck playfully.

"Hey rabbit's break it up, there is a kid in the room." Edward stated.

"She's sleeping Edward." Emmett pointed out.

"Go do what you want in your room, not in front of everyone please." Bella begged.

"Bella, Eddie?" Gianna said sleepily in Edward's arms.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"We here?" Gianna asked as Edward walked up the stairs, Bella following behind closely. On wing of the house upstairs had two bedrooms and the other side had two too.

"Yes Gigi," Edward smiled placing her under the covers, kissing her forehead. He felt and wished that Gianna was his, his and Bella's. It felt like that, thought.

"Get some sleep baby girl." Bella said smiling kissing her forehead like Edward did moments before.

"I have a question." Gianna stated.

"Ask away then little girl."

"Can you be my mommy Bella?" Gianna asked shocking both the elder teens. "And Eddie be daddy?"

"Um…" Bella stated looking at Edward for help.

"Whatever you want Gigi." Edward smiled.

"Night daddy," Gianna smiled hugging Edward. "Night mommy,"

"Sleep tight baby." Edward and Bella stated walking over to the room.

* * *

**So what you think?  
****Too Cheesy or something?**

**Next chapter I'm going to skip a head two years OR I thought I would end this story here and do a sequel that takes place two years ahead. So tell me what you want but with both there will be flashbacks!**

**Review please?**

**THANK YOUS TIME:**

**Weclonededwardcullen- **hehe. Right buttons are always the best ones to click! Cookie cakes are the best. You should see the pictures of the one I made for Katelyn's birthday. Ekk! There was red (supposed to be blood) icing all over with a picture of Edward with him saying I wish you a happy birthday! It took me about two hours to decorate it. My brothers where laughing because as they say what's the point if you are just going to eat it. Anyway back on topic. Think of something to write fast! I need to know what I should do (read above). Thanks for reviewing!

**Edward-Cullen-1: **don't worry about it too much. I understand you completely, in your crazy talking kind of way. I need to know what I should do (read above). Thanks for the love; you get it right back. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wannabebella- **I serious think they are trying to be insane or something to make us think harder to figure out how to review! My mind hurts a lot. HOLY JAMMA LLAMA, huh? I love that. Hehe it's a funny saying. Hope you like this chapter! I got it written fast for everyone. I need to know what I should do (read above). Thanks for reviewing!

**Aubrey (WhoaMyCoke)- **runaway was what you wanted, runaway is what you got silly girl! He is hot, that Gaspard Ulliel dude. But I still think Robert Pattinson is one of the sexiest men alive! James Lafferty and Chad Michael Murray are on that list too. Thanks for being one of your favorite ones. As James Lafferty said once, "It makes me feel all warm inside." Hehe. I love that line. I need to know what I should do (read above). Thanks for reviewing!

**EmoBella- **I thought Edward's idea was the best. I mean I want him to be a totally romantic guy and all. I picture him as that. I can see it now. My friend wants to runaway to be with her love, her girlfriend lives in New Mexico and she's stuck in New Jersey. We road tripping Spring Break! Partay! I need to know what I should do (read above). Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Curly-haired bookworm- **girls another cookie cake party! Hehe. Wait what? Crud syrups, what does that mean? Anyway I know it's not the best Grammar and stuff but I try my best and that's what I do. I just want to get the updates to everyone the fastest I can. Thanks for the review!

**Twilightlover333- **I was torn too writing this chapter. I mean half of you wanted you to runaway and the other wanted her to stay. So I had no clue what to do and write. Anyway hope you liked what I chose to do. Thanks for the review!

**ILove JasperHale- **no what I wanted it to be, Phil would never hurt something like Gigi, she wasn't his like Alice, Rose and Bella (as I explained in the other chapters) but I didn't want him to do that to her. She's too innocent. Hehe. You hate me right? I knew that was going to happen totally. Yes I know it's kind of predictable and all but I wanted this to happen so badly, I could picture it in my mind as I was writing all the other chapters. There will be more drama. I'm hopping for if I fast-forward two years. I have a perfect idea for that and all. I just want you to tell me what you want me too do. Please don't stop reading cause I made them runaway. I'll cry. I love your reviews. Thanks again, even if I broke your heart probably.

**Sabby (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **I'm just awesome at making up cool nicknames. My friends are Lissy-Poo, Lobster, Kay-Kay, Silly Rabbit, Pease's and such. But I got some bad ones for me. (Alligator, Little Country, Den-Den, Walrus, and more.) Ugh they're horrible, or some are. I told you I'm evil sometimes. Poisoned a cookie cake? That's so unlike me silly Sabby. It could be anyone. Long replies? Everyone does. This one isn't as long as last chapter but I'm trying too make them I got nothing to talk about. Hehe. For once though. Touch My Body by Mariah Carey? I hate her; she to me is a total fake. So I heard it but hate it in other words. In school my friends ban me from having candy, to them I get to hyper, but I'm normally hyper for some reason. You don't need to diet, a twelve year old at 5'1 and ninety-five pounds. You remind me of my older sister but she's eighteen and weighs that much. My mom tells her to eat and she does trust me, but she never gains weight- I want to hurt her for that! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day even if you just eat that; you'll be fine for the rest of the day. I think this is pretty long, I hope it is. On word it looks long. I have off on Friday. Band one number one in the country so we get off! Party! But I have to go to school anyway. I have to help with the stupid football team. Boo! Why'd I even sign up for that? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**MidoriGreenTea-** aww, no story. Boo! Think hard! So what does this sound like, you left me hanging there missy! Thanks for the review!

**- **New person! Another cookie cake is going out tonight people! Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackDeathAngel- **I looked him up. Hehe. No worries about that. But I still see Robert Pattinson as Edward instead of Gaspard Ulliel. I'll give you imaginary cookie if that counts? Slap Charlie all you want and knowing you, you'll continue to slap him again next review. Thanks for reviewing!

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.**- OMG! My old gym teacher was a pedophile; she got arrested for having intercourse with two girls on the basketball team she coached. How gross is that? Anyway back to my thank you! Yes, they really ran away! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!


	15. an!

**Hey Readers,  
We've been thinking and i looking at what everyone wanted us to do.  
The thing we came up with is that we're going to start a sequel to this. (we started to write it already)  
We hope you enjoy it as much as this one. **

**Here's the summary for it.**

**That's What You Get (Title From Paramore): ****That's what you get when you let your heart win. The Swan girls found out the hard way when they decided to leave their father for the love of their lives, the Cullen Boys. Add a bubbly five-year-old to the mix and you get their mess of a family. Sequel to Haterville High.**


	16. AN AGAIN!

**Hey Everyone!  
****  
****We just wanted to tell you the sequel "That's What You Get" Is Up!  
****Enjoy it!**

**-Denver & Katelyn**


End file.
